As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity
by gwendy
Summary: Left with no purpose in life after Jun releases him from the bonds of Devil, Kazuya decides to end his life only to create a new beginning for himself. Set after Tekken Anime Movie and a sequel to "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Jun x Kazuya fiction.
1. Prologue

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Prologue:**

"Let go of me you bastards! I'm fine! I can take care of myself! HEY! Are you deaf as well as stupid!!? I said I'm okay!" I struggled to get free from the two huge orderlies who were trying to tie me down the gurney. Sure I had some gashes and bruises, but these were mere scratches compared to what I had before! I survived a fatal fall as a child. I didn't even get help back then but now they're all acting as if I could die from these minor injuries!

"Mr. Mishima, you broke a quite few ribs and who knows what else," a bald doctor informed. "We need to have a more thorough examination plus, you might need some stitches."

"Stitches nothing! You see this scar!?" I spat. "This one went all the way to the bone and I didn't even get medical attention but how come I'm still alive?! You doctors think you know how to cure everything!"

"Nurse, get the tranquilizers ready," the doctor called. Tranquilizers, huh? Let's see who gets knocked down first!

I wiggled one of my arms free knocked one orderly out with a single punch while I kicked the other with my leg. I shoved the two screaming nurses away and ran out the door. People looked disapprovingly at me as I rushed past, cursing after I bumped several of them.

I looked behind me and saw that they've called reinforcements. Those twerps weren't even worth my time. I hurried along the hallway towards a staircase. I jumped three steps at a time and before I knew it, I reached the ground floor. I burst through the glass doors and flailed my arms at a taxi. I immediately got in and gave the driver a fist full of cash, ordering him to speed up, or else.

"W-where t-to, sir?" he stammered, hitting the gas pedal hard and sent the vehicle flying through the intersection.

"Bayside hotel! And be quick about it!" I barked and turned to look back at the already distant hospital. Satisfied that I had escaped, I eased my head back and stared off into space, my thoughts wallowing in so much turmoil from the events of the last Iron Fist Tournament...

**Chapter I**


	2. Suicide

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter I : Suicide**

Making sure I still had my wallet with me, I relaxed as the bus made another turn through the moonlit mountain roads. The coldness of the night air stung my skin, but I was oblivious to it. A week has passed since my narrow escape from the hospital but even before that, a lot of things have happened that brought a major impact to my all too miserable life.

For sixteen years after my father hurled me off that cliff, I trained myself, polishing my skills to surpass his. That way, I could finally kill him with my bare hands and release myself from the anger that had been festering within me since that day. I really thought I had it made...until _she_ barged into my life. Again.

Hard rain bore down on the half-empty bus, pounding against the metal roof. I held the gold locket around my neck and opened it, staring intently at the picture of me and my late mother. Mother...just seeing her warm and kind smile immortalized in this small frame brought back a little bit of contentment that I had sought after. And yet...I am still deeply disturbed. I had wasted so much of my life seeking revenge that now that it has been taken away from me, I feel so empty. So dead. It might be better if I was indeed dead. My life has no meaning, or purpose. I was just another tormented soul wandering around in this wretched world, waiting for my inevitable end. But I needn't wait long...

I closed the locket and let out a short breath. That sense of contentment and comfort only my mother could give...I never thought I'd find it in someone else. After Mother died back when I was five, only one other woman came to acknowledge my existence: Jun Kazama.

I remember meeting her for the first time in the forests of Yakushima. The only reason I went there was to train with my father. I saw her alone in the woods, hunched up under a patch of moonlight, crying over a baby bunny. Her innocence drew me to her side. That was when our destinies entwined in a tangle of horrific events.

Sixteen years after I was thrown off that cliff, we met again in the Iron Fist Tournament. She remembered me, but I didn't recognize her until she showed me the locket my father had torn off my neck before he threw me. She had kept it: a feat that amazed me so much, I haven't been able to get her off my mind ever since. I tried to push her away, threaten her, but she held her ground. Though stronger and braver than she was as a child, she still retained that innocence and purity that drew me to her and as much as I hate to admit it, still draws me to her.

I closed the window to shield myself from the rain and shook my head. No. I shouldn't think about her any more. What good would it do anyway?

_"Nothing...nothing at all..."_ my mind said. _"It's impractical to think about life when you know you're a doomed man, Kazuya. You should have died a long time ago. That way, you wouldn't have to experience the harshness of this world..."_

When I saw the partially hidden path between the pine trees, I called for the driver to stop and stepped out of the bus, not caring if I got soaked. I tucked my lips in. I was back in Yakushima Forest but I didn't come here to reminisce. There's nothing here but painful memories of my dark past. I came here to set straight what should have happened a long time ago.

I walked down the muddy path, following my instincts more than my memory. I trekked deeper and deeper into the woods but when I saw a familiar clearing, I stopped. This place...it was where I first saw Jun, with that ribbon on her dark, raven hair, a soft smile on her lips after I promised to get the bobcat that killed her pet rabbit's mother.

_"Thanks...but don't. The baby rabbit doesn't hate the bobcat. The bobcat just killed the rabbit so that it could eat. It was just hungry. I know the rabbit...wasn't happy to get eaten. But rabbits are gentle creatures...and would never want to fight with a big bobcat..."_

The innocence in her angelic voice...her eyes that shone of wisdom beyond her years...it was something I could never forget. I lingered there a moment longer and cursed myself for it. I've wasted enough time and I don't need to waste it on this foolishness!

I ran then, the water splashing beneath my sneakers as I emerged from the woods. Lightning illuminated the surroundings momentarily. I had arrived. I took off my drenched shirt and threw it away. Torrents of rain poured mercilessly upon me, pasting my spiky hair to the base of my neck. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared straight down the abyss, curling my hand over my scar. I felt it hurt but I knew it will be all over soon. This was where everything started and this was where it should end.

I looked up into the ominous skies, raising my arms to level my shoulder. Then, I leaned forward and allowed myself to fall down the steep ravine. My life flashed before my closed eyes but one moment stayed in my mind: Jun's desperate plea during the tournament.

_"You're wrong. I was injured just like you were. I could feel your pain deep in my heart. I tried to save you then but I couldn't...I'd like to save you now. But I can't reach you if you won't let me..."_

No one can reach or save me now. I continued to fall until darkness engulfed me with a vengeance.

**Chapter II**


	3. Spite

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter II : Spite**

_"Kazuya...hold on...you're going to be fine..."_

That voice...but it couldn't it?

I opened my eyelids slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight. My body felt terribly cold and later, unbearably hot. The combination of temperatures was alarming. What was happening to me?!

My blurry vision began to clear. I found myself lying on a futon inside a small room. The blanket was tucked all the way to my chin. I painstakingly sat up, my palm flying to cover a stinging wound on my forehead. Whoever took me in took the time to clean and bandage all my wounds as well as dress me in some dry clothes.

I set the blanket aside and struggled up my feet. I took shaky steps out the door, determined to know exactly where I was. Everything started to spin. I leaned against the wall for support, moaning when another stab of pain chorused from my injury.

"Kazuya! You shouldn't be up yet!" a voice I couldn't help but recognize chastised. Sure enough, Jun hurried to my side, put my arm around her petite shoulders and began assisting me back on the bed. So...I didn't die? Jun...she saved me. She saved me yet again...

"No..." I tried to get away from her grasp but my body wouldn't respond. "Let...go...of me..."

"You need to rest," she eased me on the thin mattress and covered me again with the blanket. She then put her palm over my forehead.

"You're burning up," she commented. I slapped her hand away, angry at how she has managed to repeatedly foil my plans.

"D-don't...touch me..." I groaned. A wave of fatigue quickly swept through me, pulling me back to sleep.

For the next several hours, I became terribly delirious. I was constantly fleeting in and out of consciousness. I had these vague impressions of Jun, holding my head up and feeding me spoon after spoon of disgusting green liquid. At times, I would also see a fair woman in white hovering over me, her wings spreading protectively over my body as she continued to nurse me back to health. Of course, I could have been dreaming.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of soft humming from outside. The melody from the song encouraged me to sit up from bed. I was quite surprised to find my fever gone. I looked around. I was still in this very same room. I muttered to myself and took my shirt off to help cool my body. My instincts told me that this was another morning...another day.

The sliding door opened. Jun stepped in, stopping her hums abruptly when she saw me. She was obviously taken aback by my sudden recovery. Then, she smiled and gave a small bow.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," she greeted, walking over to the closet. I turned sharply towards her direction but didn't say a word. I followed her with my eyes as she put a pile of clothes inside the cupboard, the hem of her white kimono touching the wooden floor. A woman in white...it could be her, but wings? The fever must've really poisoned my brain.

When she was done, Jun knelt down beside me and put her hand on my forehead. Her touch sent bizarre sensations throughout my body, making me shudder.

"Looks like your fever's broken," she said. I slapped her hand away.

"Why did you save me?!" I demanded. I really wanted to know. Why couldn't she stay away from my business for one measly minute?!

"It's the least I could do after you did the same to me," her answer was plain and simple; almost childlike. "And even if you didn't save my life, I still would have."

"And why would you?! Who am I to you?!" I spat.

"You may deny it all you want but we share a common bond...a common memory," she reached out and held the locket around my neck. "And this...is proof of it."

"Humph," I grunted, snatched the locket from her fingers and looked away. She sighed and stood up.

"I'll go and prepare some breakfast for you," she stated before exiting the room. I was alone again. The prospect of escape crossed my mind but when the aroma of food entered my nostrils, it nailed me down on the spot. I hadn't eaten well for the last several days and now, my stomach was dictating me. Jun re-entered the room with a tray of chicken teriyaki, some tiramisu and a cup of Oolong tea. I was so hungry, I eagerly wolfed down the food but when I saw her staring, I slowed down.

"So...I suppose you can tell me why you tried to kill yourself?" she asked after I had finished eating. I snapped my head her way, my eyes widening. How did she know about that?! Was she there when I allowed myself to fall?

"I had a vision of you," she explained, "just before you threw yourself off the ravine. Why did you?"

I broke away from her gaze, curling my fingers at the covers. I clenched my teeth behind closed lips. I felt the rage pulsing through my veins.

"You should've let me die..." I hissed. "You should've just left me to die!"

"You know I would never do that," she shook her head softly. "I can't understand how you could behave with such abandon."

"Of course you wouldn't understand! No one could!"

"That's because you wouldn't let me understand," she put her hand over mine, the feel of it making me shudder again. "If you would just tell me...I really need to know. I have the right to know."

"The right?!" I glared at her with daggers. What right was she talking about?! She took on a pained expression and gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"You saved me as I saved you. I fed, clothed and housed you. I think that gives me a few rights."

Something in her eyes affected me. I quickly pulled my hand away and turned towards the open window. A small bird stopped by the window sill but when it saw me, it flew off.

"I don't have a reason to live anymore..." I said in a low voice. I didn't know why I confessed, but I did.

"A reason?" she repeated. "Kazuya...every life is precious. Just the fact that you escaped death more than twice is proof that you should continue living."

"I lived only to get revenge for what my father did!" I thundered. I riveted my eyes at her and narrowed them into deadly slits. "And YOU took that away from me!"

Her eyes widened. She feared me, I could tell. But...for some reason, I took no pleasure in seeing her frightened like this.

"Get out of my sight..." I muttered and laid back on the futon, my back towards her. I heard her gather the dishes and walk softly out the room. When I heard the door slide to a close, I let out a deep sigh. Damn it! What has that woman done to me!? Ruined my life, that's what! Bewitched me in some way that now, she has planted herself firmly into my warped world. Fine then! It's all her fault! The repercussions surely won't be light!

**Chapter III**


	4. Desire to Touch

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter III : Desire to Touch**

Silence was Jun and mine's constant companion for the rest of the day. Though the discomfort was uncannily eerie, Jun never left my side except to prepare meals and such. She just stayed in the room with me, crocheting or stitching a garment or two. At times when she thought I was asleep, I would see her look at me with such intensity, I had to shift my position to avoid the sparkle in her bright eyes.

Jun affected me in more ways than one and I hated myself for it. On the other hand, I was left in awe at how she could look me straight in the eye and not tremble in fear. She didn't see me as the twisted man that I am, but simply saw me as...me. Maybe that's why I felt this bizarre sense of well-being when I'm with her. She didn't consider me a threat and that put me at ease.

I woke up again and muttered to myself. I've been having trouble sleeping. My mind was so saturated with thoughts, it's just killing me! I turned to the clock. It was way past midnight but Jun wasn't in the room. Her futon, separated from mine only by a thin curtain, was empty and clearly unused. A few moments later, I heard the pitter-patter of her footsteps followed by the whooshing sound of the sliding door. I immediately pretended to be asleep but kept my eyelids open just enough to have a glimpse of her.

Jun carried a small kerosene lamp towards a corner of the room and opened the windows wide to let in some moonlight. She didn't have the benefits of electricity in her small cottage but she didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, she seemed to take delight in the simplicity of things.

Turning off the kerosene lamp, she settled down on her futon. After saying a short prayer, she laid down on the mattress with her back towards me. This was it. My escape was at hand. I waited a few moments longer before stealthily inching my way to the open window. I only managed a single step before a glimmer of white caught my eye.

I snapped my head towards Jun's slumbering form. Wasn't she just glowing a few seconds ago? I stopped and waited to see if she would wake but something else was keeping me glued to my bed. Kuso! Why was I hesitating?!

A cold breeze swept through the room, the curtain fluttering away to fully reveal every inch of her. Before I knew it, I was kneeling right beside her, admiring the softness of her hair with my fingers. I smoothed her black strands down her back, my hand grazing against her nape. Her skin...it was so smooth, I couldn't help but have a feel of it. I ran my hand gently on the base of her neck. I began to tremble. No...I...I must have more. I must feel more...see more.

I slid my hand soothingly along her shoulder, taking her kimono along with it. Her bare skin glistened under the dim light. My breathing became more frequent as a tight knot formed at the pit of my stomach. She was so soft...so smooth...her skin so flawless and supple. I had admired her from afar but actually getting to touch her like this brought a rush of excitement I've never felt before. I licked my dry lips and moved in closer. I have to have a taste of her...

"What do you have in mind, Kazuya?"

I froze at the sound of Jun's voice. Could she have been awake all this time? If so, why didn't she stop me the moment I touched her? Slowly, she sat up, straightened her kimono and turned to face me. Her expression was as calm as her tone.

"You're not planning anything stupid, are you Kazuya?" she asked when I didn't speak. "Because if you are, I won't hesitate to defend myself. You still haven't recovered from your accident so you probably know I have the upper hand this time."

She was right about that last part. I was only half-recovered from the fall and my bout with the fever. I tried to speak but my lips wouldn't budge. Another breeze invaded the room, making Jun's hair dance around her shoulders. The pale moonlight made her fair skin glow and her dark eyes bright. Damn it! Why did she have to be so beautiful?!

"I can understand why those thoughts would cross your mind," she nodded and gave me a small, tight smile. "You are, after all, a man with physical needs and desires. And since I am the only woman around, it's plausible, what you want to do. But I can't and won't be giving you what you want."

_"Speak! Speak!"_ my mind repeated over and over again but I couldn't tear my eyes from hers. Then, she smiled: an act that made me more uncomfortable than I already was.

"Since we're both awake, we might as well have a cup of green tea," she stood up and exited the room. I sighed deeply and slapped my head, only to end up grunting in pain. I had forgotten about my wound.

I lay back on the bed and faced the window. Shit! What the hell's wrong with me?! I could have escaped but instead, I blew it! And for what?! A few seconds of pleasure?! Pleasure...oh, hell no!

I listened keenly as Jun made her way back in the room. I heard her slip a cup to my side but I didn't dare turn to her. I waited patiently until I was sure she had indeed fallen asleep.

I sat up and gazed at her. This time, she was lying on her back, the blanket up to her chin. Her pale skin was almost luminous under the pale blue moonlight, her heart-shaped lips also glistening under the slight illumination. I let out a shaky breath. She looked like an angel in her sleep. I reached out but stopped my impulse to touch her at the nick of time. It was then that a realization dawned on me.

I wanted Jun. I wanted her so bad that controlling myself became an extremely difficult task. I still couldn't understand what it is that draws me to her, but what I do know is that she's very special. And I'm not one to pass out on anything special. I have to make her mine. She will be mine! I'll make sure of that...

**Chapter IV**


	5. Seduction

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter IV : Seduction**

A small bleep shook me from my slumber. I grabbed my wristwatch out from under my pillow and turned off the alarm. I had set it for 4AM. I stood up and stretched myself before gazing at Jun again. She was sleeping soundly. I let out a smirk, knowing that soon, this angel will be wrapped in my arms..

For now, I won't force her. I don't know why, but I hated seeing her terrified even though that expression made her more beautiful...more desirable. I'll just have to take her with stealth and cunning: something I'm sure she'll never expect. It may take awhile, but in the end, I'll reap the rewards. If not, then I'll have to have my way with her...whether she liked it or not.

I cautiously walked towards the closet and took out my jeans. Jun had done a good job stitching them. I put it on, took a face towel and also pocketed a thin roll of bandage. I'll need it for later. I then proceeded out of the house, walking a few steps away from it to see what needs to be improved. There were holes on the roof which explained the buckets Jun had put on the floors to catch rainwater. I also noticed that she had very few firewood left. That wasn't good especially with the coming of the rainy seasons but ironically, that gave me a huge advantage. Wrapping my hands with the bandage, I picked up an axe and marched into the woods.

* * *

Tap!!! Tap!!! Tap!!! Tap!!!

I hammered on and on at the roof. I had cut more than enough logs and set it on a neat pile. I had also taken the liberty of taking pails of water from the well located at the side of the cottage. Now that I was almost done covering all the holes, I struck the roof harder to ensure Jun would hear it. Sure enough, she emerged moments later to investigate.

"Kazuya, what are you doing?!" she called, her hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright morning sunlight. I stopped hammering and looked at her. The warm rays of the sun had made her cheeks glow and her lips cherry red. I could tell she was surprised and that made me smirk with satisfaction. I wiped the sweat from my bandaged forehead and continued to hammer away. In seconds, I was finished. I put the hammer inside a bucket of nails and wood and jumped down from the roof's great height even though there was a ladder. That seemed to impress her anyway.

"I fixed a few leaks on the roof," I said as I walked towards her, wiping my face with the towel I had brought along with me and setting the bucket aside.

"A few?" she echoed, ogling back at the house. I hid another smirk and sauntered past her towards the pile of logs. I picked up the axe from a tree stump and started chopping the logs for firewood.

"Kazuya, you really shouldn't do this. You're still not well," Jun protested. I ceased chopping and raised my head to the blue skies above.

"The rainy seasons have come," I replied briskly. "We'll need more firewood to keep ourselves warm."

She was clearly taken aback by my answer. I continued with the task undone, straining and stretching myself to flex my muscles. At the corner of my eye, I could see Jun crossing her arms under her breasts, unknowingly enhancing them for my viewing pleasure. Not that she really needed to anyway. She was blessed with the most attractive natural femininity I've ever seen. I brought the axe harder against the log, my muscles rippling even more.

"I'll go and...prepare some breakfast," came Jun's flimsy excuse before hurrying back in the house. I took delight in the fact that I was affecting her a great deal. Perhaps I'll be getting the spoils of my labor sooner than I expect.

I kept a constant watch at her from the open window of the kitchen. I could see her staring at me from time to time while preparing the food and by the way she smiled softly, I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was secretly looking in on her. With her doing the cooking and me doing the heavy chores, it's almost like...hah! Suddenly, she let out a yelp, holding her hand tightly. I quickly dropped my axe and rushed inside the cottage.

When I reached the kitchen, I found Jun, soaking her hand in a dipper full of water. I approached her from behind, eager to learn what had happened. She turned around abruptly and collided with my massive chest.

"What happened?" I asked immediately. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth hung open.

"Oh, n-nothing really," she ducked her head down shyly, tearing her eyes away from mine. "It's just a small cut. I'm going to go and take a bandage for it," she attempted to walk around me but I gripped her shoulders firmly, making her look at me again.

"Let me see that," I took her hand and frowned at the sight of blood oozing from a deep cut on her dainty fingers. Still holding her hand, I washed her wound and took out the remaining bandage from my pocket, wrapping it around the injury. She gave me a surprised look.

"I kept that for my hands," I explained, holding up my bandage-wrapped fists. "To prevent blisters," my eyes lingered on her a moment longer. She looked so submissive then, I wanted to just take her into my arms and ravage her. I tightened my fists and turned away. I have to control myself. I hastened out of the house to chop more firewood, the word _'easy'_ resonating in my dazed mind.

**Chapter V**


	6. Staking Claim

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter V : Staking Claim**

The quiet days passed surprisingly quicker with Jun at my side. I had expected each day to be uninteresting, but just simple acts like listening to her, talking to her, and working along side her made the long hours enjoyable. I've known for quite a while that she had more to her than looks, but I didn't realize how much until now. She's brave, she's intelligent, kind, diligent, easy to talk to...and the list goes on. All in all, it made her even more attractive in my eyes.

Whenever I was with her, I felt a sense of belonging. We've already gotten to the point wherein we're so comfortable with each other, we could spend hours just wallowing in silence. What's amazing was that we didn't need to speak in order to communicate. We would simply gaze into each other's eyes and almost know what the other was thinking.

Though having her as my companion was pleasing, I wanted more. I was getting restless. If I didn't take drastic measures, I might not be able to get a hold of myself.

I continued to help around the house, fetching buckets of water every morning, and reinforcing a wall or two: anything to distract me from these urges. I explored the cottage grounds until I found an old tool shed which I would learn later, to have belonged to Jun's late father. There, I saw a worn down rowboat. It had some holes and chipped wood, but nothing I couldn't fix.

I ran my hand along its dust covered length. This was it. This was the answer to my dilemma! Much time has passed. Jun will surely trust me enough to go boating with me. With the water all around us, escape surely won't be easy. A sinister smile formed at my lips as I took a saw and began working on the boat.

* * *

"You what?!"

"Like I said," I gave a small nod. Three days have passed since I found the shed. "I fixed your father's old boat. Looks good as new if you ask me."

"Thank you, Kazuya! It's been so long since I last used it! Thank you!" Jun cried, gratefully wrapping her arms around me. This was the first time I actually felt her body against mine. It was both exciting and unnerving. She stepped back and beamed a wide smile my way.

"I know!" she said. "Why don't we have a little tour of the lake? It's an absolutely wonderful day for a little boating. But if you don't want to, I won't mi--"

"Boating's good," I cut her off, trying my best to hide the excitement in my voice. Everything was going better than I had planned.

"I'll help you get the rowboat out," she offered.

"No," I declined. "You go ahead. I'll meet you by the lake."

I hurried out the house and into the shed. The boat wasn't there anymore but my clothes for the day were. I've already tied the vessel to the dock in order to surprise Jun. I put on a white, button up, long-sleeved shirt and a dark pair of slacks, impatient with all the buttons I had to close. I decided to leave two of the top buttons open and ran towards the woods. Yakushima Lake was only a few distance from the house. When I got to the dock, Jun still wasn't there so I decided to busy myself by untying the boat.

A flash of white caught my eye. I raised my head and saw Jun, emerging from between the trees. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her long white dress that reached just below her knees and that white headband donning her shiny, pure black crown. White definitely brings out her purity and innocence, making her even more enchanting than she already is.

I watched her take off her sandals and walk along the shores of the lake. A strong breeze came, carrying her hair over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the feel of the wind on her pearlescent skin. She began kicking at the water, the droplets making sparkles around her. She let out a silvery laugh when she sprinkled water over the hem of her dress. Oh Kami...she does look like an angel.

Then, she saw me. Her cherry lips formed a small 'O'. After a brief pause, she put her sandals back on and hurried to my side.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," I noted when she reached the dock.

"Gomen nasai," she apologized. "Did I make you wait?"

"No. I just got here," was my quick reply. Jun tilted her head to the side and gave out a warm smile.

"Well? Ready to go?"

"Hai," I nodded and stepped on the boat. I held my hand out to help her on board but it was shaking so much, I couldn't get a proper grip. Before she could fall on the water however, I quickly pulled her towards me.

Everything seemed to hush down at that very moment. It was as if Nature conspired to let this happen. If I could have stopped time then and there, I would have. I tightened my embrace around her petite form. I could feel her heart racing beneath her breasts.

"Daijobu ka?" I whispered before slowly letting go of her.

"I...I'm fine," she let out a deep breath.

"We better get going," I settled on the back end of the rowboat and took out the oar. Jun sat primly up front. I dipped the oar down the surface of the water and began to move the boat. We sailed smoothly along the lake. I didn't let on, but I had been practicing. I moved us to the deeper part of the lake.

"I remember as a little girl," Jun sighed, taking on a dreamy, far-away look. "I would sail here with my father. We would go to the far end of the lake over there," she pointed at a rocky shoreline. "That was our favorite fishing spot. Momma would also come along and we'd have a family picnic all afternoon. Sometimes, we even camp out. We had a lot of fun outdoors. Nothing is ever dull in Nature."

_"How she must really love this forest,"_ I thought to myself. I would've found this kind of talk to be beyond boring if I wasn't so wild with my infatuation to possess her. Out of nowhere, a small gray bird came and lighted on Jun's shoulder. I gazed at her intently as she stroked the bird's head, making it twitter. Then, she stood up and raised her arm to the sky. The bird pranced up her arm and on to her finger before flying away. She let out another soft laugh. It sounded like bells ringing. Everything about her just fascinates me.

Suddenly, the boat struck something hard, causing Jun to lose her balance and fall on the water. I immediately dove off after her, the force of my jump causing the boat to flip over. My hands instinctively planted themselves on her hips to help her to the surface. We broke out of the water at the same time, coughing and sputtering. We had emerged under the over-turned boat.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I-I'm okay," she nodded shakily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stood up."

"It was my fault," I interjected. "I wasn't paying attention to my rowing. We hit a large rock."

"Oh..."

This was it. It was the moment I had been waiting for: me and Jun, alone and just inches away from each other. I've never really seen her this close. Her eyes were alert but they dared not break away from mine. I could feel her warm, shaky breaths against my skin. I pressed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me...

"K-Kazuya, we better get back on course. We could catch a death of cold here," she chuckled nervously, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh...right," I tucked my lips in and swam out from under the boat.

Of course I was so damned disappointed! She had wanted it! I had seen the excitement in her eyes but once again, some unnamed force snatched her from that moment. I turned the boat upright and helped her up the vessel. When we had boarded safely, another opportunity came to light.

There was Jun, her soaked dress pasted to her skin, revealing so much of her that she had to cross her arms over her breasts and turn away in embarrassment. I drank her in as much as I could. I took off my own shirt and set it aside, exposing my muscled form. This ought to send some signals. Jun's eyes rested on me for a moment before fleeing. As I expected, she noticed something missing.

"Looking for this?" I held out her headband which I had hidden behind my back.

"Thanks," she reached out to take it from me but I surprised her by moving forward and putting it on her hair myself. I drew away, careful to maintain the closeness of our faces. I stared deep into the pair of shiny black pearls that were her eyes. No...I wasn't going to let her break away this time...not now, not ever! With that in mind, I moved forward and captured her soft lips with my own.

The sensation of her lips against mine brought wave after wave of heat throughout my body, making me shudder with delight. I had succeeded in the first step. Now, I must go further. I laid her back on the boat, my hand running down her spine while the other roamed across her unblemished face. I sensed her fear but her unexpected excitement seemed to cloud that. She was unresponsive and yet submissive, telling me she didn't exactly know how to react. I didn't really mind though. I took more pleasure in doing all the work.

Clamping my lips on hers, I moved my fingers over her breast, squeezing it softly. She gasped when I did this. I moved my lips to the nook of her neck, my slick tongue gliding over the smoothness of her skin. I felt the shivers that coursed through her curvaceous frame. Her hands flew to cup my face. I knew she wanted to stop me, but I knew she desired to be touched. With the latter factor on my side, I bent down to kiss her.

She was responding. It was a slight gesture, but Jun's welcoming lips indicated her masked yearning...and I was more than willing to help her yank that mask away. I slid my hands from her knees, to her legs, taking her gown up to her waist. I settled myself comfortably between her. I could feel the heat emanating from within her feminine core. She was constantly letting out short breaths, her body resonating in shivers. I flicked my tongue hard against the hollow of her neck, making her arch her back, much to my glee. It was time for more. Slowly, I brought the straps of her dress down to her arms, uncovering her full bosom to my need.

I lifted my head and stared at her. Oh Kami...she's absolutely divine. Her skin was like silk; every inch of her, every curve, every crevice...just perfect. She opened her lips to speak but no...I can't let her ruin this moment. I quickly kissed her to silence, plunging my tongue inside to slide over hers. I cupped her bare breast with my palm and caressed it, causing her to release an echoing moan in my mouth. I then rubbed my body back and forth against her to further entice her to submission.

Every time Jun would open her lips to protest, I covered them with my own. Whatever happens, I have to drown out that sensible side of hers. I wouldn't want anything to disrupt me from doing what I had wanted for so long. From her mouth, I trailed my tongue down her chin, her neck before settling in the valley of her breasts.

"Please...please...please..." she moaned again and again. I let out a licentious smile. I knew there was a wild side underneath all that angelic sweetness...but I also knew I was yet to fully draw it out. I began to breathe heavily as I touched her most intimate places. I moved my face to her right breast, closing my lips around her nipple while I caressed the neglected one.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her as I continued to suckle, my tongue dancing over her soaked tip. The taste of her nearly drove me to insanity. I wanted more. I have to have more!

_"Take her! Conquer her! Ravage her!"_ my raging mind wailed but I mustn't heed. One wrong move could signal the end of this wondrous act. As if mischievous Fate heard my thoughts, the boat collided with the dock, the unexpected impact ceasing my ministrations. Kuso! Of all the times for the boat to _'mysteriously'_ drift back to shore!

I sat back, focusing intently on Jun's almost naked body. Her eyes were sewn shut, her chest barely rising and falling with her every breath. She was still apprehensive and that wasn't a very good sign. She was like a delicate butterfly; if I hold her too tightly, thoughts of escape could overwhelm her. I have to be considerate of her frailty.

I leaned forward, gathered her in my arms and stepped on to the dock. The fact that she lay silently in my embrace was a pleasant surprise for me. I quickened my steps into the woods, eager to reach the cottage before the sparkle in her eye disappears. When we reached the house, I swiftly carried her back inside the room, laying her gently on my futon. I unzipped and lowered my damp trousers. I had been thoroughly ready from the first time I kissed her.

With great care, I peeled the rest of Jun's drenched garments away. I hovered over her, drinking in all her beauty and undiscovered sensuality. She had been sensual to me without knowing it: the way her lips pursed when she's thinking about something, the way she crosses her arms under her breasts, the way she would almost float when she walks...such a fascinating creature, she is.

Jun's eyes bore into mine. When she saw that we were both naked, she stiffened. I lowered my face to give her a reassuring kiss. The last thing I needed was her resistance building up. I traced the curves of her upper and lower lip with my tongue before invading her mouth again. This time, she fully responded to my advances. She stroked my tongue with hers, constantly changing the angle of her face to suit our motions. The minute her arms wound around my shoulders and gave my back gentle strokes, I knew I had her. I had reached deep into her soul and brought out the woman in her...and I couldn't be more elated.

I pressed myself on her, coaxing her to open up to me. Suddenly, she panicked. It confused me for a split second until I saw the source of her alarm. I had grazed her leg with my geared up masculinity, frightening her back to her senses. She put her hands on my chest and tried to push me away. My dominant side took hold. I wasn't going to let her go! Not now that I was so close to staking my claim upon her!

I grabbed her wrists and held it over her head while pinning her down with the weight of my massive body. Oh, she struggled, squirmed, did what she could to fight me off but still she answered my kisses with as much fire and intensity as before. I relentlessly pressed on, weakening her locked thighs. Destiny was at hand...

"Kazuya..." she mumbled while shaking her head. "Please...please st--"

I didn't allow her to finish her plea. I slid the whole of my length into her slick, tight passage, relieving me from my personal agony. I planted my lips firmly on hers again, moaning in ecstasy against her mouth. The feel of her flesh packed tightly around my rigidity left me in a pleasurable delirium that made me forget about everything else. All of a sudden, Jun broke away from our kiss and let out a deafening scream.

The pain! The anguish in her voice! I couldn't stand it! What the hell's happening to her?! I put my palm over her open mouth to muffle those horrible cries. I tried hushing her down, only to have her whimpering and crying beneath me. Fat tears ran down her rosy cheeks. She shut her red-rimmed eyes, her shoulders rocking with her sobs. No...I...I didn't want it this way. I never wanted it this way.

After a while of just staying still, I moved my hand away from her mouth. She didn't scream. She sniffled and looked up at me, her glazed eyes shining with her shattered innocence. Something came over me then: a feeling I've never felt before.

Cupping Jun's oval face in my palms, I moved my lips towards her forehead, trailing kisses delicately over her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. I allowed my lips to linger over hers until I felt her relax. I drew away slightly and stared into her eyes. Her whimpers had finally receded.

Jun raised her hand and entwined her graceful fingers with my callused ones. I grinned faintly at this gesture. She has come to accept me at last. Bringing my lips to hers again, I gave an experimental thrust which was answered by her bucking hips and pleasure-filled moan.

This time, our movements became swifter, more constant and much more gratifying. Each of my hard thrusts was rewarded by her erotic moans, making me wilder with each passing second. All throughout this lustful deed, our lips would frequently meet, as if kissing was our source of strength.

Time wasn't an issue for me. In fact, I dropped all my worries and just focused on Jun and mine's delightful lovemaking. Soon, my skin became damp with sweat, my moisture mixing with her own as our bodies grazed upon the other.

Then, I felt myself close in on the edge. I quickened my pace, pressing my cheek against hers while planting myself deeper and deeper into her center. I shut my eyes and tried to hold back but the sensation of my hard flesh sliding in and out of her femininity made controlling impossible. Our moans couldn't be louder, our gasps more frequent. Her arms found its way around my broad shoulders, almost holding on to me for dear life.

With one final push, I released myself within her, roaring when I did so. I felt her flesh tighten around me and seconds later, she came. I panted heavily. I've done it. I've done it! I've made her mine at last! I let out a barely audible chuckle and sneered. I opened my eyes and stared at her. What the...why isn't she moving?

"Jun?"

No response. She had her eyes closed and she wasn't breathing. I shook her shoulders. Still, no reply. Not even a twitch! Kami! I broke her!

"Jun!!!"

"I...I'm alright..." she croaked, a weak smile forming on her heart-shaped lips. I breathed out a deep sigh of relief. Where did that idiotic thought come from, anyway? I gave Jun one last hug and lifted myself away. I laid on my side and pulled the blanket up to shield our naked bodies from the draft. I watched as her heavy breathing returned to normal until she finally dozed off.

I ran my palm lightly over her cheek, wiping the tear-stains away. I couldn't believe I was her first! That thought left me both shocked and amazed. How could someone as lovely and marvelous as Jun stay untouched for so long? Maybe I was just good at seducing...or maybe I was just lucky. I shook my head, pushing those notions away to get some sleep.

**Chapter VI**


	7. No Turning Back

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter VI : No Turning Back**

I had a hard time putting on my sleeveless black shirt, possibly because of the muscles I gained after all those days of manual labor. After putting on my sneakers, I zipped up my pants and walked over to my backpack.

I looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes more before the six o' clock bus arrives. I was leaving. My business here was done. My injuries have healed and my lust for Jun has been satisfied. There's no other reason for me to stay. She probably wouldn't want me hanging around with her anymore. But what if she doesn't want me to leave?

_"Stop thinking about that you idiot!"_ I slapped my forehead and slung the backpack over my shoulder. _"Of course she wouldn't want to be with you! Who does, anyway?! Plus, you had your fun with her. It's time to move on!"_

Yes, move on. I shook my head and opened the sliding door slowly, careful so as not to wake Jun from her sleep. I didn't need confrontations of any kind right now. I took a step out...

"Kazuya..."

I froze at the sound of her frail voice. I slowly turned my head towards her direction. I let out a grunt of surprise. She was still fast asleep. Had I just imagined it?

"Kazuya..."

She called me again. I was sure of it. I saw her lips move. I watched her stir a bit before settling on her side. She's talking in her sleep. Could she have been dreaming about me?

"Shit..." I grumbled, dragging my palm roughly across my face. I pocketed my wallet and threw my backpack inside the closet. I walked out the room and closed the door.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I mumbled repeatedly while pounding my forehead with my closed fist. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I must be going nuts!

I ran through the house, doing a chore or two to distract me from my outraged mind. I was absolutely angry with myself but I really couldn't do much to stop this compulsive force that prevented me from leaving.

After an hour of running errand after errand, another non-obligatory task dawned on me. I exited the house and jogged the rest of the way to the main road. By the time I got there, the next bus was already boarding a few passengers.

"Where to?" the ticket inspector asked after I had seated myself behind the driver.

"The nearest town," I gave him some yen, took my ticket and relaxed as the bus began to move.

* * *

"Uh-huh...Uh-huh...Uh-huh..." the old man muttered after looking at the price tags of my purchases. I impatiently drummed fingers against the wooden counter. This is taking forever to finish!

"Are you done yet?!" I asked for the third time.

"Hold yer horses..." the man replied. "Ma eyes ain't what they used ta be..."

"Look!" I brought my fist down hard. "It took me an hour to get to this freakin' town and another hour to find a store that knows what an ATM card is! You're lucky I even bothered to come here! Now, hurry up! I need to get back as soon as possible!"

"Eh? The missus gonna throw a fryin' pan at ya fer comin' home late?" he let out a toothless grin. Then, he whistled. "That there's quite a load. Ya sure ya gots the dough ta pay fer this?"

I quickly shoved the card in his hand. He adjusted his glasses and inspected it.

"Kazuya Mishima?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Got anythin' ta do wit' da Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"Shut up and get on with it!" I snarled. Why are the people in this area so nosy? When I arrived in this town, the locals kept gawking at me and whispering behind my back. Some even had the guts to ask personal questions and this old store owner was one of them.

"Sorry, laddie," the man apologized. "Jes' curious ya know. Not too many strangas come in this here parts. We gots ta be careful 'coz 'em poachers usually come up dis mountains."

"I'm not a poacher," I snapped. "D'you see any rifles on me?! I'm just a paying customer!"

"Alright, alright, no need ta shout," he handed my card back while a bagger boy packed the groceries. "Give ma regards to da missus."

"I don't have a missus!!!"

"Ow? I jes assumed dat yer wife ordered ya ta buy--"

"SHE DIDN'T ORDER ME TO BUY THESE STUFF!"

"Ah, so ya do have a wife!"

I grabbed my purchases and stormed out the store. Why some people can be so incorrigible is beyond me! I walked past the residents who again, followed me with their eyes. I hastened towards the waiting bus and took a seat by the window. After half an hour of traveling through endless winding roads, my eyelids began to droop.

"Where to, mac?" a ticket inspector who looked about the same age as I am disturbed me from my lethargic state. The bus started to take up speed.

"Yakushima Forest."

"Ah, good 'ole Yakushima," he gave me a ticket after I paid my fare. He eyed the large plastic bag beside me. "What you be doin' at the forest? Your no poacher, are you?"

"I'm not a poacher!!" I snapped again. "Why do you people immediately assume strangers to be poachers?!"

"That's exactly it," he shrugged. "Your a stranger. In this here parts, everyone who's everyone knows everyone so they're gonna be freaked out by strangers. Either your just passin', a tourist, or a poacher," he looked at my purchases again. "And by the looks of it, you ain't just passin'. So you're either a tourist or a poa--"

"I'm a tourist! There! Are you happy?!" I snarled, wanting to end this nonsense conversation.

"Tourist?" he contemplated on my answer. "That there town's the only place that provides a bed and breakfast for tourists. You gonna sleep in the woods? Camp out? Well, let me tell you that the forest is a wildlife sanctuary. No one should light a campfire there and--"

"I'm not camping out and I'm not lighting a camp fire," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm staying with someone."

"Oh, you mean the Kazamas, right?"

I turned my head sharply towards his direction. How did he know that?!

"The Kazamas are a very well-known family here," he explained. "And they're the only family living in those forests. You look like a student in their dojo. Ah! You've gotta be a student!"

I refused to speak but he idiotically took that as a yes.

"Their fightin' style is legendary," he nodded. "The best fighter of the family who's also the heiress of their fightin' style's Kazama Jun."

My lips twitched when I heard him speak Jun's name. All those times of solitude had led me to believe that I was the only other human being she has in contact with. And now I learn she has a whole bunch of family and friends!

"That Jun's sure gettin' to be a looker," he whistled through his teeth. "I mean, she's the prettiest woman anyone's ever saw! No one could believe she be fightin' real good! She's better suited for Miss Japan if you ask me. It's a wonder she hasn't upped and married yet. I know of a lotta guys who'd risk their lives just to have her smile their way. She don't go to towns much but when she does, she's got her protective relatives around her."

I kept my lips sealed. I wanted to hear him talk more about Jun.

"I tried to make a move on her once...ya know, flowers and stuff...." he sighed. "But her granny beat me with a stick! Darn, iffen the boys had a good laugh at me after that."

"Maybe that's the reason you can never get her. You're boys, not men," I scoffed, an arrogant smirk on my face.

"So...talkin' now, are we?" he raised an eyebrow. "You're a student, right? You must've seen Jun Kazama. Don't tell me those lovely curves don't turn you on! Boy...if I can only get my hands on those---"

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. "You're a ticket inspector! Go do your job and leave me alone!!"

"Okay, okay. Easy," he held up his hands and walked away, muttering, "Some people..."

Some people indeed! I stared out the window and watched the drizzle slowly evolve into a thunderstorm. It was raining just like this, the night I came here to end my life. It's strange how thoughts of suicide had completely vanished from my mind. What's even stranger, was the surge of jealousy I felt when that ticket inspector talked passionately about Jun. I should be the only one thinking about her! Only I should be able to look at her, admire her and touch her!

An unexpected hard jolt shook me from my possessive thoughts. As with the other passengers, I opened the window to investigate. The front wheel of the bus was stuck in a muddy depression at the side of the road. The driver stepped hard on the gas pedal but to no avail. The mud was too slippery. The pouring rain wasn't helping either.

"Kuso!" the driver cursed. "Ryuji! How bad is it?!"

"Real bad," the ticket inspector answered, putting a coat over his head to shield himself from the rain. "Looks like we're gonna gave to push, or call a tow truck."

"Hey! Anyone out there wanna go push?" the driver called. His eyes soon fell on me. "Hey, you! Muscle man! You wanna help us out little?"

"Why should I?!" I spat. "I paid for this ride! I didn't pay you to turn me into some sort of slave!"

"We got us a stuck-up city boy here, Ryuji..."

"Tell me about it. Like a while ago..."

"If you ladies are gonna start gossiping about me, you might wanna start by making sure I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" I fired, startling both men. The ticket inspector cleared his throat and took out an out of date cell phone.

"Moshi moshi? Towing service? Yeah. This is Yakushima Tours bus 7689. We're stuck here on route..."

* * *

It took forty-five minutes for the small tow-truck to arrive and almost three hours for it to pull the bus free of the ditch. This made me deeply regret my decision to stay put. I didn't want to be away from Jun any longer than I already was. What if she's desperately looking for me? Or...what if she's deliriously happy that I'm gone?

_"This is all fucked up! That's what it is!"_ I raked my fingers across my scalp as I finally disembarked from from the bus. I ran down the path, the thick rain obscuring most of my vision. I secured the bag of groceries to my arm, careful not to drop anything along the way. I didn't know how Jun would react to me now that I've stepped beyond the boundaries, but I knew I would have to find out soon.

When I got to the cottage, I decided to sneak in through the back door. That way, I might have a better chance of avoiding an uncomfortable altercation. I walked around the house and entered through the door which led to the kitchen. I put the groceries on the kitchen counter and flailed my hands free of the cold rain drops.

Through the heavy downpour, I heard Jun's small footsteps hurrying towards me. I took a deep breath. This was it. I have to be confident...act as if nothing happened.

"Damn rain!" I stated when I felt her presence. I turned around. Sure enough, she was there. I let out a smirk. "Makes you feel a sense of déjà vu, doesn't it?"

"Kazuya!"

"Who were you expecting, anyway?" I started taking the canned food, meat, fruits and vegetables out from the bag. That's when I really got a good look at her. Her nose was quite red, her eyes watery. My brows furrowed to the middle of my forehead as I moved in closer to her. I reached my hand out to wipe a fugitive tear from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"Oh...uh..." she quickly wiped the rest of her tears away and gave me a weak smile. "T-this...it's nothing, really."

"Nothing?" I crossed my arms across my chest. I was afraid to ask her this question, but it's something that can't be avoided. "You're not...regretting anything...are you?"

Her silence said it all. I tucked my lips in and looked down at my mud streaked sneakers.

"If you're thinking I should leave, then--"

"No, Kazuya," Jun immediately cut me off, shaking her head vigorously from side to side. "I...I didn't make you do anything I didn't want for myself in the end."

I was quite relieved by her answer but another question needed to be cleared.

"So why are you crying then?" I queried, maintaining my calm tone.

"I...thought you left me..." she broke away from my gaze straight away, her cheeks turning crimson. Her answer left me stunned. She was crying...because I left her? So that means...she really doesn't want me to go. That awareness caused me to become light-hearted but I dared not show it. Instead, I focused my attention back on the groceries.

"I bought these from town," I started my brisk explanation. "Don't worry 'coz I used my card. The bus got stuck in the mud for a while. That's why I'm late."

"Why did you take that much effort to buy these?" she came up beside me, the feel of her elbow grazing against mine causing my stomach to churn.

"Just thought you could cook something special for tonight," I shrugged. I ignored the way she stared intently at me.

"I better take these," she took the meat and ambled towards the icebox.

**Chapter VII**


	8. Brewing Storms

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter VII : Brewing Storms**

That night, Jun prepared a sumptuous feast. With the darkness engulfing all around us, I sensed her growing anxiety especially after the meal. I think she knew what I wanted. Yes...I still wanted her. The knowledge, that other men had desired her longer than I have, made me want to have her for myself even more.

In order to help her relax, I invited her to the living room, where we had a light conversation, beside the fireplace. It was awkward at first, but when I began to talk about what happened when I visited the town, she eased up. She even managed a hearty laugh or two before we fell into silence again. That's when I made my move.

It took only a single gentle kiss to pull her into submission. Things started off after that. My wanton desire for Jun seemed to have no end as I took her night after night. Every time I start to approach, she would offer one flimsy excuse after another. Surprisingly, I found it more amusing than annoying.

"Such innocence," I'd chuckle. "You're doing no worse than other women your age. Besides...you're better than any of them. You're special."

Her dazzling eyes would light up after that, all the resistance fleeing from her. No...I didn't say that simply to get her in bed. Jun is indeed, a very special woman; so special in fact, that at times I wondered if I ever deserved her. But then again, I've experienced too many hardships in life. I needed a break. And now that something utterly wonderful has finally come my way, I'm not gonna be stupid enough to lose it easily.

With Jun constantly in my arms, the weeks felt like days, the days like hours, the hours, minutes and the minutes, seconds. The hot and wild passion of our lovemaking kept us so close to each other that being separated was absolutely unthinkable. Nothing was ever old or dull. I think we both subconsciously made sure of that.

* * *

"How's the water in there?" I called from outside the hot bath while fanning the flames.

"It's just right," Jun replied from inside. "Thanks, Kazuya. You can stop now."

A sneer formed on my lips as I stood up and set the fan aside. Just a few hours ago, Jun had been talking about the famous hot springs of Yakushima which were unfortunately, a long ways off from where we are. I then offered to set up the old hot bath for her, which pretty much made her ecstatic. Of course, everything I do for her benefit, I also do for mine.

I hurriedly rid myself of all my clothes, only to end up shivering like crazy. Shit! I didn't realize the night air would be this cold! I set the garments on a neat pile. I opened the door and entered the hot bath, the warm steam relieving my freezing skin. Only half of Jun's face was on the water's surface but when she saw me, she almost jumped.

"KAZUYA!!" came Jun's surprised cry, her hands flying to grab the towel from her hair and shielding her nudity with it. I couldn't help but laugh. Her child-like innocence amuses me so. I closed the door softly and smirked.

"You look even more beautiful when you're frightened," I stepped into the heated water. "But I don't want to make you frightened..."

She cowered when I moved in closer. She hid her flushed face behind the damp towel. This time, I became rather annoyed.

"Come on," I complained. "You're acting as if you haven't seen me naked!"

"I...I'm just not...c-comfortable...wi--"

I cut her protest short by sitting beside her and prying the towel from her hands. She immediately crossed her arms across her bare breasts. I reached over and chucked her chin, pulling her face towards me.

"You're so innocent..." I whispered huskily, my arms finding their way around her trembling shoulders. "I don't know how you hold on to your purity...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're an angel..." I clamped my lips softly on hers.

I felt her relax and slowly respond, our tongues locked together in a passionate kiss. I ran my fingers sensually down her spine, making her moan loudly and arch her back. I gathered her breast with my palm while my mouth moved to dance upon the hollow of her neck. In this, she put her hand behind my head, holding me to her as I continued to rain kiss after kiss on her collar bone.

With my free hand, I pulled her closer to me, guiding her until I had her put one leg over mine. I then teased and taunted her with my readiness. Unlike the first time wherein she became frightened at the feel of it, this time, she let out an excited, girlish giggle.

"You're exuberant tonight," I smiled licentiously at her and licked my lips. "I like that..." I lowered my head to her bosom, soaking and stroking her nipple with my wet tongue.

Jun's moans and eager responses were the driving force behind the intensity of our sexual act. I don't think I've ever seen her this thrilled and that just drove me mad. I wanted to take her straight away but doing so might end the pleasure in seconds.

"Kazuyaaa...K-Ka...zuya...."

SHIT! I hate it when she moans my name lustfully like that! It makes controlling my raging hormones so fuckin' hard! I wanted her bad! But I have to wait! I must wait!

As if things weren't difficult enough for me right then, she began to move herself against me. I growled throatily and suckled harder to try and distract myself. I was concentrating so much that I didn't notice Jun's brief pause. I drew my lips away from her aroused tips and moved towards her face. Suddenly, she pushed me back.

"What?!" I hissed.

"Kazuya, shhhh!" she hushed, putting a finger over her lips.

"Jun? Hello? Jun?" a woman's voice called from somewhere inside the house.

"Who's that?" I whispered. Jun's eyes shone with fright.

"Oh, my God!" she jumped out of the water and put on a robe. "Kazuya, it's my aunt! She always shows up when I least expect it! Oh, what do I do?! What do I do?! If she sees you...it's going to be a disaster!" she shook her head and ran for the door.

"You're going to leave me here?!" I demanded.

"I'll need to distract them. I'll see you later," she bade a hasty farewell and exited the bath. I sighed exasperatedly and slumped back on the wood, slowly submerging myself into the tepid water. Shit, shit shit!!! And just when things were getting hotter!!

I stayed under the water longer, blowing small bubbles out of boredom until I ran out of air. I sat up and grabbed a towel. My patience had all but disappeared after Jun left to entertain her aunt. I stepped out of the tub and dried my hair vigorously followed by the rest of my body. I tucked my lips in. Damn! I still have a hard on!! When's she gonna come back?!

I began pacing back and forth inside the small room. With each step, I became more frustrated and angry. I can't wait here all night! I need to have Jun now! I grabbed the towel again and swathed it around my hips. I hurried out the bath and through the back door, tiptoeing my way inside the room. I was hoping to find her there but when I didn't I muttered curse after curse at myself. I might as well put on some clothes.

I rummaged through Jun's father's old clothes until I saw a blue traditional Japanese clothing for men. It fit rather nicely, even though Jun's father had been of a smaller build than I am. After brushing my hair back into position, I walked out.

I heard Jun mumbling to herself in the living room. I relaxed, thinking she'd finally gotten rid of her relatives.

"Jun, are they--" my words caught in my throat. There, sitting around the small table, were Jun and her relatives: a middle aged couple and a feeble old woman with sharp, eagle-like eyes. They all turned their heads toward me. Jun, though absolutely lovely in her light pink kimono with floral patterns, looked like she was about to faint. I regained my composure and bowed politely at the visitors.

"My, who is this young man?" the middle aged woman, who I assumed to be the aunt, asked out loud. Jun stood up shakily.

"A-Aunt Mitsuko," she stammered. "Uncle Tetsuma, Grandmother, this...this is Kazuya. He's--"

"I'm Jun's husband," I cut in. Jun's eyes widened with what I said. I shifted my eyes at her and gave her a leave-it-to-me stare. She immediately understood.

"You didn't tell us you got married, Jun!" the old man named Tetsuma declared.

"I...I was about to," Jun smiled queasily at her uncle and ambled towards me, putting her arm around my hips. I instinctively put mine on her shoulder.

"Surprise," she chuckled.

"Congratulations!" Tetsuma and Jun's aunt, Mitsuko, stood up to shake my hand. It was quite uncomfortable, especially since the grandmother didn't budge from her spot. Instead, the woman narrowed her eyes accusingly our way.

"Come, come. Join us," Tetsuma gestured for me to sit. He and his wife moved to the opposite side of the table while I sat with Jun. "You should tell us all about yourself, Kazuya."

Suddenly, the grandmother stood up.

"Jun, can I speak with you for a moment?" she said sternly.

"Mother, can it wait?" Mitsuko chided. "You should get to know your grandson-in-law." My stomach churned when she said "in-law". I couldn't tell if it was good or not.

The old woman huffed and presented us with her back, waving her wooden cane at the door. It reminded me of that ticket inspector, Ryuji, making me grin with amusement at the memory.

"Outside, Jun," the grandmother ordered as she hobbled out the house. Jun looked at me worriedly but nonetheless, followed her grandmother out the door. Something didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry, Kazuya," Mitsuko bowed apologetically. "Just...just don't mind my mother. It's not you. She's always been like that to everyone...even to someone as sweet as Jun."

"Where's she taking her?" I asked.

"Who knows what goes on in her mind," Tetsuma shook his head softly and adjusted his specs. "She's old and set in her ways. She does that often: pull her grandchildren aside to talk to them...well, mostly yell at them. But she's never done that to Jun," he quickly added when he saw the look on my face. "Never. Not once. So they're probably just talking."

"Oh."

"So, Kazuya," Mitsuko poured me a cup of tea. "Tell us about yourself. How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Ah, six years older the Jun," Tetsuma sipped at his own cup. "When and where did you meet?"

"Uh..." I struggled with my answer. I was nervous now. I knew a grill session was at hand. "I...we met at the Iron Fist Tournament."

That one was definitely a lie. If I told them we met as children, they'd probably question me about the tragedy at the cliff and that was something I wanted to avoid.

"You mean the tournament sponsored by Heihachi Mishima of the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"Yes," I tightened my hold on my cup upon hearing my father's name. I hadn't thought about him for a long time and now that it has been brought up, a sudden surge of loathing invaded my veins.

"Wasn't that a little more than two months ago?" Mitsuko declared with surprise in her voice. "That's pretty quick. It must've been a whirl-wind romance then. Or was it love at first sight?"

The couple waited for my answer. I actually didn't know what to say. I drained my cup to fortify myself and cleared my throat.

"I-it's...I...guess it was...a little bit of...both..." I trailed off. If that was a lie or not, I couldn't be certain. At that moment, I wasn't sure of anything anymore. That last question has stirred a lot of confusion in me, leaving my thoughts and emotions in turmoil.

"I can understand that," Mitsuko smiled. "A lot of young men like you have fallen madly in love with Jun at first sight. You're lucky she fell for you, too! Jun hardly pays attention to men."

"And you're also lucky Mother wasn't there to beat you with her cane!" Tetsuma laughed. "That woman can be a real ogre when it comes to protecting her grandchildren most especially Jun."

I didn't know why, but what he said made me deeply troubled.

"When did you ask her?" Tetsuma asked.

"Ask her?"

"To marry you?" he continued his sentence.

"Well...we...we went boating and I asked her there," I blurted out. In a way, that was true. "We got married by a judge around a week ago," I added so that they'd lay off on that topic.

"That's so romantic," Mitsuko sighed dreamily. "Why couldn't we have been like them, Tetsuma?"

"You made me wait five years before saying yes," came Tetsuma's exasperated reply. "Plus, there was your mother..."

As if on cue, Jun's grandmother, whose name I learned to be Kaoru, burst through the doors, her eyes narrowing menacingly at me. All of us stood up from where we sat.

"Mitsuko, Tetsuma, it's time to go!" she barked, waving her cane in the air again.

"Mother, it's too early to leave. You haven't even gotten to know Kazuya!" Mitsuko whined. I leaned slightly to the right to have a glimpse of Jun from behind her grandmother. She was oddly quiet.

"I'll know him if I have to know him," Kaoru huffed. "Let's go! Tetsuma, hurry up!"

"I'll visit you again, sometime. Maybe we could have a bit of saki," Tetsuma shook my hand and then Jun's before following his wife and mother-in-law down the path. When they disappeared from view, I closed the door.

"You're grandmother's some piece of work," I chuckled and gazed at Jun, who looked paler than usual. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

She swung her eyes my way but didn't say a word.

"Look," I moved in closer to her and started my explanation. "If it's because I introduced myself as your husband, it was the only thing I could think of. If I introduced myself as a friend, they'd be wondering what I'm doing here in your father's clothes. It's better to be one step ahead."

"Kazuya..." Jun began with an ominous tone. "You don't think there's anything wrong with what we're doing...right?"

"What? Of course not!" I almost laughed but stopped when I recalled what had happened several minutes ago. "What did your grandmother say to you?"

"You think we have something special then?" she asked, ignoring my last question.

"W-Well..." I hadn't meant to falter, but she got me to thinking. Do we have something special? As I thought about it more, the answer became clear.

"Yes...yes! Of course we do!!" I said vehemently, nodding my head with emphasis. A feeling of apprehension swept over me. "Why? Are you having doubts now?!"

"Kiss me, Kazuya."

"What?!"

Jun made an unexpected grab for my face, pressing her lips hard against mine. She tore at my clothes and pushed me down the floor, raining wet kisses on me. Though her actions woke my senses, it also left me bewildered. This wasn't the angel I knew. She was being too aggressive. And was that anger I saw burning in her eyes?

"Jun, I--"

She muffled my words with another deep kiss. Straddling me, she sat up and fumbled with the knot on my waist after which, she began tearing at her kimono

"Stop it, Jun!" I tried to sit up but she pinned me down, again, covering her mouth over mine. I have to put a stop to this! I don't want her this way! I took hold of her shoulders and rolled until she was underneath me.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" I yelled angrily, my face turning hot. "What the hell is happening to you?!"

Suddenly, Jun started crying. She cried so hard that her whole body shook with her sobs. I embraced her tightly, rocking her back and forth. I hushed and kissed her tears away but still, her crying wouldn't cease. I was left with no choice but to try and comfort her as much as I could. I really hated seeing her this way.

I wasn't able to take her that night. All that crying had exhausted her so much, she fell asleep while still in my arms. I took her back to the room, where I laid her gently on our futon. I was left spending the rest of my sleepless hours touching her face lightly and wondering...wondering...

What was the cause of Jun's emotional outburst? Did it have something to do with how her grandmother pulled her harshly aside? Maybe...no, very likely. What did that old woman say? What does she know? How much does she know?! I have to find out. I need to find out before she ruins things for Jun and me...

A/N: Kazuya's twenty-eight here and Jun, twenty-two. Why? As I've said, this is set right after the Tekken Anime Movie. Though their ages weren't indicated in the movie, I took into consideration the official Tekken info and assumed Jun to be twenty-two since that was her age when she entered the tournament. And sixteen years ago, she did look like a six-year-old girl and Kazuya, a twelve-year-old (closing in on puberty which explains the height difference).

**Chapter VIII**


	9. Possessive

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter VIII : Possessive**

The next week that passed was something that both delighted and unnerved me. Mine and Jun's passion had escalated into an alarming rate. A simple touch would set both of us into a sexual frenzy that lasted for several hours at a time. We were practically coupling over three times in a single day! Jun's aggressiveness was the definitive factor for this. It's not that I'm complaining, but things are just not the same.

I don't think she really wanted to have that much sex with me. I think it was her way of shutting me up and it works so fuckin' well! For the last several days, I have been pestering her to tell me what her grandmother had said but a sensual kiss from her soft lips was enough to make me forget everything else.

I looked up from feeding the flames of the fireplace and stared silently at Jun as she busily put our dinner on a tray. I sighed and walked over to her. I've made up my mind to ask her again. In a lot of ways, she had become my other half: whatever troubled her, troubled me too.

"Jun," I leaned my back against the kitchen counter. "You've been putting it off all week and---No! No!" I gripped her shoulders when she made an attempt to embrace me. "That's not gonna work anymore! I need you to tell me what happened. What did that old hag say to you that night?!"

"Really, Kazuya," she let out a forced smile. "It's not a matter for you to be concerned about..."

"It is!" I insisted. "Don't you realize how much you've changed?! You're not the same woman I--"

Another silencing kiss. I could easily have stopped it until I felt her tongue slide over mine. I growled deeply when she pressed herself against me, her hands tugging at my clothes. Soon, I too was ripping at her clothes until I found myself suckling my half-naked angel.

Still clamping on her nipple, I leaned her against the counter, grabbed her legs and had her close them around my hips like scissors. We still had our undergarments on but this sexual teasing had become part of our foreplay ever since. I mockingly moved myself against her center, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

CRASH!!!

I lifted my head away and turned to the spilled food and broken china on the floor. Somehow, Jun or I had knocked the tray off the counter. I swerved my head back to my lover, my reasonable side returning.

"See that?!" I spat. "Now we've wasted good food! This should wait!"

"Why?"

"Because right now, I want to know what's troubling you! Just say it and don't stall me anymore!" I tried to be as vehement as possible.

"That's not what you want, Kazuya..." Jun shook her head.

"How would you know what I want?!"

"I know because you're still holding on to me..." she whispered. I looked down at my hands, which were still latching on to her thighs. "Admit it, Kazuya. It's me you want..."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and hurriedly carried her back inside the room. I dropped her hard on the futon and tore the rest of our clothes off.

That night, Jun and I had it the roughest. My rampaging testosterones fueled by the frustration from falling under her spell over and over again caused me to push beyond the limits. My mouth was working overtime and not just on her skin. This was probably the first time I used so much colorful language in front of Jun, you'd think rainbows were spewing from my cursing lips.

It seemed like we were fighting more than we were making love. Kissing, biting, scratching, tearing, crushing, shouting, cussing...almost every verb plus _ing_, we did...well, mostly me anyway. Later, I began to feel as if I was merely doing push-ups but whenever I was on the verge of stopping, Jun would call on to me, giving me the strength to go on. She left me wanting and needing more.

When it was finally over, every ounce of energy seemed to have been zapped from our bodies. By the time I was able to lift myself from her, she had fallen asleep. In seconds, I followed suit.

* * *

I had a perplexing dream that night. In it, Jun and I went boating on a sunny afternoon. The lake was as enthralling as the first time we kissed. Suddenly, dark clouds invaded the skies, leaving only a small patch of sunlight to illuminate Jun's pale skin. Then, small angels came and lifted her away. I tried to get a hold of her hand but I was being held back...by tiny devils. The once shimmering lake turned into a sea of flames, engulfing and eating away at my body...

I woke up with a gasp. I was sweating furiously. I could swear I felt burning sensations all over me. I shook my head and stared at the empty space beside me. It was twelve forty-five in the afternoon. I stood up, strode over to the closet and put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, not bothering to close the buttons. I headed towards the kitchen. Sure enough, Jun was there.

"There you are!" I called, greeting her with a tight embrace and planting a kiss on her neck.

"You were wonderful last night," I sneered, pressing my cheek against hers. Still holding on to our embrace, I lifted my head away to gaze at her loveliness but that wasn't the only thing I saw. "Something wrong?"

"Uhmm...nothing..." she broke free my arms and took a step back.

"That's what you've been saying for the last few days," I complained, my brows furrowing deep in the middle of my forehead. "I'm not stupid. Just tell me what it is and we'll work it out."

I was actually waiting for her to make a move on me like she did yesterday. I wanted her to make a move right now but she surprised me by finally speaking out.

"K-Kazuya...this...isn't easy for me at all. I want you to understand that..." she turned around, presenting me with her back.

"Go on..." I breathed, a feeling of dread hovering above me. Something was definitely amiss.

"Kazuya..." Jun took in a deep breath. "I don't think we should go on with this...relationship."

"What?" I nearly laughed. She's gotta be kidding, right?

"I'm not joking, Kazuya," she said sternly, which left me speechless for a while. Then, I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look. If I was too rough on you last night, I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted it that way since you were pretty rough yourself but don't worry. Next time, I'll be gentle..." I promised as I enclosed my arms around her waist and pulled her trembling form towards me. I planted a soft kiss on the back of her neck and began pawing at her breasts from beneath her thick kimono.

"Kazuya!" Jun shrieked coldly and turned around to face me, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's the matter with you!?" I stated with the same coldness.

"Kazuya..." she took another deep breath. "We need to stop this nonsense now."

"Nonsense?!" my eyes widened. I felt the blood pounding in my ears. "NONSENSE!? You're calling THIS nonsense?!"

"What else could it be?!" she cried out and started making random hand gestures in the air. "You and me...this is just...just ludicrous! We're both confused and...and...and lost. We're both lonely and since we only have each other, we have no one else to turn to but ourselves."

"So you're saying what we have is nothing but a joke? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!" my hands balled into tight fists. Why was she saying all this now?!

"Yes," she nodded firmly, but I thought I saw her quiver with fear.

"You've been playing me all this time?!" I spat, jabbing my thumb on the middle of my scarred chest.

"Leave now, Kazuya," she swiveled her eyes away, her hand rising from her side to point at the door. "Thank you, for the last few months. You showed me things I never knew and made me feel passion such as I've never felt before. But surely, you yourself must have known this wouldn't last forever. Don't worry, for I'll never forget you. Now please. Please...please leave."

"You can't just throw me out of here!!"

"Yes, I can," she spoke, the anger in her voice and face obviously forced. "This is my house. My property. Though I know it's very little compared to what you have. Just go. You still have more money than you can spend in a lifetime. Spend it on those wild, sophisticated women who are of the same stature as you and not on someone like me. You deserve better."

I bent my head down and shut my eyes. No. This isn't happening. This can't be happening!!! How could she...why would she...! How could she think that I'd want any other woman after spending so much of my time with her?! And I deserve BETTER?! BETTER?! I had thought of her as the BEST this world could ever offer!! How dare she reject me--ME who saved her life?! ME who allowed her to reach deep into my soul?! ME who put her to the highest pedestal?!

Slowly, I raised my eyes to level hers. My vision darkened with my narrowed eyes. I clenched my teeth but I couldn't control the rage that surged through me. Without thinking, I charged forward and pressed Jun hard against the wall, making her gasp.

"Is that what you really think of me?!" I roared, curling my fingers tighter around her shoulders. "Do you think that just because I can, I would go after every skirt in the country?! DO YOU THINK ME LOW?!"

"K-Kazuya! You're...hurting me!" she whimpered but I paid no heed.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO OTHER MEN! EVER!!!" I brought my open palm to her cheek, slapping her again and again! "I WASTED SO MUCH OF MY TIME ON YOU! ONLY YOU!!!"

"Kazuya!!! Stop!" she pleaded but I slapped her hard, bringing her down to the wooden floor. I heard her snivel as she began to crawl away from me but I wasn't going to let her escape. Not after what she did to me!

I knelt down and forced her on her back. I then pinned her down with the weight of my body while putting a tight grip on her arms.

"You think you can get rid of that easily, do you?" I whispered threateningly in her ear. "If there's one thing I hate more than my father, it's someone taking away what's rightfully mine...even if it's _you_ who's taking yourself away from me!" I crushed my mouth against hers, my hands tearing her clothes into shreds.

"K-Kazuya! Please! Stop it!!"

"I WON'T HAVE IT!!!" I screamed and slapped her again. "YOU'RE MINE!!! YOU BELONG TO ME!!!" I tugged down the rest of her kimono leaving a bleeding scratch mark on her shoulder. I took her breast in my mouth and suckled roughly. I constricted my arms around her when she tried to wiggle free. She cried, begged, pleaded for me to stop but I wasn't going to. I'm not leaving until I make her mine again! SHE'S MINE AND MINE ALONE!

My lips still latched on to her wine-colored tip, I clawed at the middle of her thighs and tore the elastic material of her undergarment away. My breathing became more frequent as I closed in on finishing my task. I reached down and unzipped my trousers after which, I began to pry Jun's legs apart.

"You're mine," I said with a note of confidence in my voice. I settled both hands on her knees and opened her weakening limbs to my yearning...

SLAP!!!

My eyes widened at the unexpected feel of Jun's palm striking my cheek. My head snapped sideward at the force of her blow. When I emerged from the initial shock of it, Jun was already huddled against the wall, clutching what little remained of her dress to her body.

I stood up shakily, my eyes still fixed on her. Jun had never hit me before...not like that. I watched her trembling in the corner, her brows creasing to her forehead. No...she...does she hate me now?!

My hands flew to grab at my wild hair. Then, I raised my head and just let it all go in a deafening scream. I screamed and screamed until my throat hurt like hell! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I've turned away the only living person to ever acknowledge me! To ever care for me! The only person I'VE ever cared about!

I made a dash for the back door and broke it open. I ran into the woods, my feet carrying me further and further away from the cottage. I don't think I'd ever hated myself more than I did at that very moment.

_"You're worthless!"_ my mind bellowed. _"You're an idiot! A fool! A damned fool, Kazuya! Look where your anger has gotten you now!"_

I shook my head and tried to forget but Jun's mortified face haunted me until my feet gave away from exhaustion, pulling me down to the soft earth.

A/N: If you've read my previous fic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil", you'll notice that chapter 8 entitled "Divine Prophecy" is missing. Well, note that "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" is in Jun Kazama's point of view and that in "Divine Prophecy", Kazuya was still asleep. So, I have one lacking chapter for this fic but this isn't so. You know why? Well, this fanfic will be even longer than the first one, since I will also explain the events before "Obsession, Possession". Ya'll better get ta readin' 'em two fics, eh?

**Chapter IX**


	10. Forbidden Bonds

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter IX : Forbidden Bonds**

The moon's reflection on the crystal surface of Yakushima Lake became distorted as the stone I threw skipped five more times before sinking into the murky depths. For the last several hours, I have been sitting on the shores of the lake, wallowing in deep depression. At sun down, I had trekked my way out of the trees and on to the dock, hoping to run into Jun and set everything straight but I knew things will never be the same again. I didn't even have the guts to show up at her doorstep, for fear of another rejection...and another ghastly and lustful act fueled by my fury. I should've killed myself a long time ago. That way, I wouldn't be able to experience this horrible feeling that had been eating away at me since the incident at the cottage.

I buried my head in my hands. I never thought I'd need anyone as much as I need Jun. I didn't want to let her go. Perhaps that's why I attacked her when she pushed me away. No one had the right to tear us apart...not even her! She's mine! She should be mine!

_"This is your weakness, Kazuya..."_ I thought. _"You allow your anger to easily override your thoughts. Now, you've ruined the only chance for happiness you'll ever have..."_

But then again, I'm still here. And as long as I'm alive, another chance will surely come my way. That was something Jun had taught me. Everyone deserves a second chance...even wretched men like me. But I don't want another chance if it's not with Jun. Will she ever forgive me when I myself refuse to do so?

Suddenly, I heard shouts and groans coming from the distance. I listened keenly and realized it was coming from the direction of the cottage. I ran into the woods, horrid thoughts of what could have happened running through my head. Was there a wild animal on the loose? Or poachers coming to invade the forests?

When I got to the cottage grounds, the blood drained from my face. I ducked behind the shadows, concealing myself from the seven or so men dressed in those all too familiar black army fatigues. What the hell were they doing here?! How did they know where I was?!

"We underestimated you, Ms. Kazama. Now, tell us where Kazuya Mishima is!" a deep voice spoke, causing me to take a peak. To my shock and horror, I saw one of the men, kneeling over Jun, who was lying flat on her stomach. The dirt had desecrated her soft skin and pearl-white kimono. But what really got my blood boiling was the way the man tugged on her raven hair while pressing a gun to her cheek.

"What do you want with him?!" Jun cried out vehemently.

"We were sent by Heihachi Mishima to eliminate him. Tell us where he is and we'll spare you."

I knew my father had something to do with this! I readied myself for an ambush.

"NO!!!" came Jun's defiant reply. "I'll never tell you where he is!"

I froze on the spot. I hadn't expected that. I was actually hoping she would tell them the truth about my whereabouts. That way, it would save her. Was she still willing to risk her life for me after what I did to her?

"Who is he to you, anyway?! Why are you protecting him?!" the man who straddled her demanded to know.

"O5!" another man called from the house. "I found this suitcase on the front porch. The target's possessions are in it."

"So..." the man they called O5 turned his attention back to Jun. "You were living with him?"

"What if I did?! Get off me, you bastard!!!" Jun writhed beneath him but he pulled her hair sharply, causing her to yelp.

"We could use her for bait," O5 declared. I watched in disbelief as he dragged her across the ground and slammed her head first into a tree. He knelt down once more and proceeded to tie her wrists behind her back. When he turned her over, her eyes were fluttering to a close, blood dripping down from her forehead.

I had very little memory of the events that followed after that; just vague impressions but no real recollections. I was so outraged at what they did to Jun that I might have gone temporarily insane. Amidst the screaming and gunshots, the only words that resonated in my deranged mind were, _"Kill them! Kill them all!!!"_

When silence finally came, it took me a few more moments to realize that I had a machine gun in my hands. I tossed the weapon and looked around. The bullet-riddled bodies of my father's mercenaries lay lifeless on the ground. I rushed to Jun's side and gathered her in my arms. Thankfully she was unconscious so she probably didn't see the terror I had done. Killing was nothing new to me, but I didn't want her to see me do it. I've already tainted myself in her eyes as it is.

I first cleaned and bandaged Jun's injuries and set her back in the room. After that, I walked out of the house and commenced the task of eliminating the evidence. I took the corpses to the very cliff my father had thrown me and there, heaved off their bodies and weapons as well. I watched the river's raging current carry them down stream and into oblivion. By the time I returned to the cottage, a heavy downpour had come, purifying the earth of the bloodshed that had taken place. Nature was on my side that night.

Focusing my thoughts back on Jun, I entered the cottage.

* * *

Jun's frightened cries woke me from a sound sleep. I opened my eyes to see her sitting up from the futon, her hands on her face as she continued to whimper. I quickly sat up and held her to me.

"Shhhh....shhh....it's alright. It's alright..." I crooned, running my fingers lightly over her hair.

"K-Kazuya?...."

"Hush now...you need to rest...."

"Kazuya...Kazuya..." she repeated my name, her voice fading with incredulity. Then, she began to cry.

"Kazuya!" she hid her face on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I could tell she wasn't sure if I was indeed there by her side. I hushed her cries, stroking the small of her back with my hand and rocking her gently back and forth.

"K-Ka...zuya...."

"Rest," I recurred and laid her back on the futon. She continued to stare at me as the yellow glow from the flickering candlelight played with the shadows on her picturesque face. A single renegade tear coursed its way down her cheek. I lay on my side and wiped it away. Jun put her hand over mine and pressed it against her face, clearly savoring the warmth of it. It amazed me far more than I had anticipated, especially since this was the very same open palm that hit her mercilessly several times. I moved in to enclose my arms around her, burying my face in the thickness of her shoulder-length strands.

"I'm sorry for what I did..." I apologized in a low voice. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there. If I'd only known..."

"You had the right to be angry," she interrupted, reaching out to hug me back. "I sent you away...rather harshly, without telling you everything."

"Why did you?" I asked softly and lifted my head. There was so much sorrow and turmoil in her shimmering eyes. After taking a deep breath, she began her thorough explanation.

"Last week...when my relatives visited and Grandmother Kaoru pulled me aside--"

"I knew that hag had something to--"

"Shh, Kazuya. Please," Jun pressed a single white finger on my lips. "That night, Grandmother confronted me and told me she knew that you weren't my husband. Grandmother always had this insight on knowing what's true or not. She saw right through me and forbade me to see you. She said that you're evil and that you would cause me nothing but grief. She even ordered me to throw you out at that very moment."

"But I didn't believe her. I still don't. That's why for the last several days, I avoided answering your questions about my abrupt change. I was protective of our passion...of us. I didn't want anything ruining it. And then...then..." Jun bit down on her lower lip but it did little to stop her quivering. With one shaky breath, she continued.

"This morning...while you were asleep, Grandmother Kaoru came over," she revealed. "She was shocked to learn that you and I were still together. She demanded that I leave you immediately but I didn't want to. That's when she told me the truth about who I am."

Jun took on a pained expression and closed her eyes.

"Ever since I was a little girl, my relatives had said that I was the chosen one. I never understood what it meant...until now that is. You see...twenty years ago, it had been prophesized that a child from the heavens, an angel, will descend upon this Earth to rid it of the devil that had come to fester the hearts of many," her voice had a note of something that was taken deep into memory. I seemed to anticipate what she was about to say.

"And I...am that angel. The chosen one..." she looked up at me with tears welling up in her eyes. Now I understood why I could sense nothing but purity and overwhelming goodness in her; why the animals never feared her.

"Apparently, I'm not a Kazama," she shook her head. "My foster parents found me in the forest and raised me like I were their own. However...as good or as divine as it may sound, this to me...is a curse. A blessed curse!"

Unsure of what to do after her sudden outburst, I simply tightened my arms around her. How could her angel blood be a curse?

"Kazuya...you are the devil in that prophecy!" she cried out. Fat tears descended from her lids. "The only reason we're drawn to each other is because of our impulse to seek out and destroy one another! Our confusion made us think otherwise. Destiny brought us to this world as enemies. Don't you see?! That means we can never and should never be together!!!" that's when she really began to bawl.

I pressed her closer towards me and kissed her bandaged forehead. For the longest time, all we did was to hold on to our tight embrace. The words of comfort and assurance that I had concocted all seemed insignificant or pathetic now. What can I say that could ease the pain in her heart...and mine as well? I could tell her that this was all probably a fabrication woven by her grandmother to keep us apart. But now that I think about it, Kaoru's words were plausible.

Devil and I were one...and possibly still are one. He's lingering deep inside me; my anger was his weapon, his malevolence, the blood running through my veins. And Jun...I've never doubted for once what she was since the first time I saw her. I could still remember her all those years ago: an innocent cherub who didn't need wings to be mistaken for one.

Tentatively, I drew her towards me and with gentle kisses and tender touches, said the consoling words my mouth couldn't form. I was afraid that after learning the truth about ourselves, she would push me away again. And I don't plan to object...this time, I won't object. She's an angel...too good for the likes of me. I'm not and will never be deserving of her.

But she responded. She kissed me back and welcomed me with open arms. From that point, everything was silenced. All I heard was the voice of my yearning: my need to be with Jun. No matter what anyone else has to say, I don't give a damn. I won't allow anything to tear us apart.

Jun unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it away from my torso while I untied her kimono, our lips locked in an illicit kiss. Maybe the knowledge that all this was forbidden, it made us more excited and rebellious.

Jun slid her palm kindly over the distortions of my scar. I held her hand to my pounding heart, sharing the beats which I knew were in unison with hers. I peeled her kimono away and instantly saw the scratch mark I had left on her shoulder. I looked at her, apologizing silently and bent down to kiss her wound. She curled her fingers on my flaring mane when I jetted my tongue out, lapping at her injury. I moved smoothly along her shoulders and to her neck whilst stripping the rest of our clothes off.

I bit down at Jun's neck, the sharpness of my teeth breaking her skin just enough to draw blood out slightly. I sucked and licked at the freshly made wound, content to finally have a taste of the purity than ran through her veins. She surprised me by leaning forward and nipping at the side of my neck, doing the exact same thing I was doing: tasting each other. I groaned at the pleasure of having her tongue sliding upon my own wound, causing and easing pain at the same time. When we finished, I gazed at the reddish mark on her neck, similar to mine. In this, we had staked our claim upon each other.

I lowered her face towards her and kissed her fervently, letting my tongue dance upon hers. Her soft hands traveled up and down my back, rubbing the tension out of my muscles. And when I prodded against her, she was only too eager to open up to me.

I lost myself in Jun's arms. Lust wasn't as much a part of our lovemaking that night as our need for reassurance was. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing! It shouldn't be forbidden! When two lonely people just want to be with each other, why can't the world just leave them be?!

I began thrusting gently inside her, her moans filling me with exhilaration. I moaned deeply as my breathing became hoarse and raspy with the passing of each pleasurable second. She wrapped her legs tightly around my hips, never wanting to let me go.

"Jun..." I groaned hotly. Just hearing her sweet name was music to my ears. "Jun...Jun...Jun..."

"Kazuya..." she whispered back in response. Soon, we were moaning each other's names, giving us the strength to go on until we both went over the edge simultaneously. After waiting for our hearts and our bodies to relax, I lifted myself away and settled beside her, my arms still enveloped around her petite form. She then rested her head between my shoulder and neck, her hand touching my cheek with tenderness and warmth.

"I don't care what Destiny holds for us..." I mumbled. "All I care about now..." I entwined my fingers over the strands of her hair and sighed, "...is you."

She turned sharply towards me, clearly in disbelief at what I just said. With my eyes, I assured her silently that I was telling the truth.

"One thing's for sure," I cupped her oval face in my palms. "What I had been suspecting for so long proved to be true. You are indeed...an angel," I gave a small smile and added, "..._my_ angel."

"I love you, Kazuya."

I blinked hard and stared at her with wide eyes. Hers were even wider, as if she herself was surprised at what she had revealed. There was that feeling again...an overwhelming sense of light-heartedness that sent my mind reeling. Aside from my late mother, no one had ever declared their affection for me. And here was Jun: the one person who shouldn't love me. I never knew such generosity.

I was left speechless. If I tried to speak, I was afraid I might blurt out something that would break the spell. Moving in closer to her again, I collided my lips with hers. I made the kiss say what I couldn't with words, putting more emotion, warmth and passion in it than I ever had. When it was over, Jun beamed a beautiful smile my way, easing herself comfortably against my heaving body. Devil or angel, enemies or lovers, I knew one thing for sure: I didn't just love her. I adored her...

A/N: Awww...sweet. Hehehe. This fic I will definitely be even longer than the previous so watch out for it. Visit my site and sign up for the Kazuya and Jun official fanlisting!!! kazxjun.tk My jun/kazuya site and kazxjunfanlist.tk official jun/kazuya fanlisting

**Chapter X**


	11. Starting Anew

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter X : Starting Anew**

The brightness of the morning light touched my lids, forcing me to open my eyes. I blinked some more and turned to Jun, watching in awe as the rays of the sun made her skin glow. Her eyes fluttered, the blood rushing to fill her cheeks with that rosy tint. She stretched herself and looked at me with a wide smile on her face. Watching her wake up was like watching the sun rise.

"Ohayo," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"I spent the night in the arms of an angel," I said with a slight smirk. "How did you think I slept?"

She let out a soft, silvery laugh and moved in to press her lips over mine. I put my palm behind her head and pulled her towards me, prolonging our first kiss of the day.

"I better prepare some breakfast. I'm starving," she stood up to put on her kimono. "You freshen up a bit. This is going to take a while," she gave me a small wink before exiting the room.

I got up and raided the closet, deciding to wear the white shirt I had worn the first day Jun and I made love. I then proceeded towards the dining table. Jun was still busy in the kitchen so I decided to busy myself by cleaning up the mess I, and perhaps those damned mercenaries, made of the door.

When I was done, I sat back on the table. In about the same time, Jun emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food, which smelled absolutely mouth-watering. She's always been a very good cook.

She smiled broadly at me, set the tray down and hurried back into the bedroom, which confused me until she came back, wearing her long, pure white dress. It delighted me so much, I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

After eating, Jun and I spent most of the day, sitting comfortably on the porch. I had her lean on my chest while I put my arms around her. We talked about the times we spent together, the first time we met, the time we met again at the tournament but we were careful not to bring up anything of our tragic past.

Soon, we fell silent. A gentle breeze blew through the tall trees that surrounded the cottage, bringing with it the auburn leaves that had been touched by the coming of autumn. I sighed deeply. Everything in the secluded forests of Yakushima was beautiful...most especially the angel that lived in it. I wanted nothing more than to stay here with Jun forever...but I knew now things never lasted that long.

"We have to go somewhere," I said as an idea dawned on me.

"Where?" Jun asked, surprised.

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the porch, dragging her towards the woods.

"Kazuya!" she called, panting heavily. "Where are we going?!"

"You'll see," I replied, running even faster than I already was. I felt Jun's hesitation and fear when I pulled her down a familiar path but I can't allow anything to stop me now.

We emerged from between the trees and into a small clearing, were the wind blew along the grass. Like at the cottage, red and orange leaves fell freely from a nearby tree.

I gave Jun's hand a soft squeeze to encourage her. I walked with her towards the edge of the cliff: the place where our destinies became entangled in a sinister web of trauma, all woven by my father. Jun whimpered and buried her face in my chest. I encircled my arms protectively around her.

"Do you remember this place?" I whispered.

"How could I forget?" she retorted in a small voice. "It's just horrible...just horrible..."

"That's why I took you here," I tucked her chin between my thumb and forefinger, making her look at me. "So that you and I can purify this place of all unpleasantness. Together, we will make a new memory and reclaim this place from those horrid events."

"What are you saying, Kazuya?"

"Let's make love," I proposed excitedly. "Right here. Let's make love like we've never done it before."

"Kazuya! Here? Now?!" her cheeks reddened and a lovely smile rippled from her lips to her eyes.

"Yes. Right now..." I nodded softly, holding her dainty hands in mine. "It is the first time we'll do it here so let's pretend it's the first time we've ever done it."

"Oh, Kazuya..."

I lifted her hand and planted a small but warm kiss on it. I thought I felt her tremble with delight.

"First, we must make a vow," I was too intoxicated with such light-heartedness to even consider this all to be somewhat silly: not like me at all. "I, Kazuya Mishima, do hereby bound myself forever and ever to Jun Kazama, and swear to protect her and never let Fate or Destiny tear us apart."

Jun laughed, obviously amused. She made me self-conscious for a moment but to my surprise, she immediately spoke out her own vows, her voice full of passion and sincerity.

"I, Jun Kazama, do hereby bound myself forever and ever to Kazuya Mishima, and swear to love him for all eternity."

For all eternity...I liked the sound of that. All of a sudden, a strong wind blew, shrouding her face with the thickness of her hair. When I pushed her strands away, there was a hint of apprehension on her face but I ignored it.

"Now, we must seal that vow with a kiss," holding both her hands in mine, I stepped forward, leaning over to tentatively press my lips against hers. She calmed down and began answering my kisses with the same softness and warmth.

If it was brought upon by some sort of magic or simply by our imagination, it did feel like a first. The kiss we shared was as soft as the gentle waves that lapped on the shores of Yakushima Lake and it was also just as enthralling. We let our lips move upon the other, tipping our heads to suit our smooth movements.

When I withdrew, Jun still had her eyes closed; like she wanted to stay in that moment forever. I didn't know why, but that kiss made me feel bound to her even longer than that...beyond death. She opened her eyes and I smiled. Yes...I did want to be bound to her.

"It's time," I whispered hoarsely, holding her by the elbows. "To consummate our vows..." I took her in my arms and carried her to the nearby tree, placing her comfortably on the bed of grass. I hovered over her while unbuttoning my shirt and when she reached out to help me, I held her hands back, giving each of her white fingers a soft kiss.

"Just lie there and relax..." I mumbled in her ear, taking my shirt off and tossing it aside. I ran my palm lightly from her forehead, her eyes, nose and mouth before following the invisible trail with my lips. This time, I sought for more, demanded more, intensifying each fiery kiss until our cravings grew stronger.

I put my hands on her knees and slid her gown further up her body, taking it up to her curvaceous hips. I drank in each and every single detail of her face. I want her image to be immortalized in my mind, engraved within it as if she were part of me. When I lowered myself for another kiss, her hands flew to the back of my neck, her fingers curling at my rich, dark hair.

I slithered my hand ardently down her shoulder, moving over the small of her stomach before settling on one of her full breasts. I kept my hand there while I finally slipped my tongue inside her mouth, flicking it against her own tongue. Jun took a shaky breath when I moved her breast in a circular motion, stroking her nipple from beneath the thin fabric of her dress.

From her lips, I trailed warm kisses towards the side of her neck while my hands dragged her gown up her torso and with one smooth tug, lifted the material away from her shapely frame. My eyes glued to her nudity, I set her dress beside my discarded shirt and hastily stripped off the rest of our clothes. I then eased myself on her, trembling from excitement and the cold breeze. But I need not worry, for I knew warmth was on its way.

Jun held my face between her soft palms, a sparkle of admiration visible on her bright eyes. She drew my face closer to hers where our tongues danced along the tunes of a sensual love song. I gathered both her breasts in my palms, molding and kneading them to the shape of my longing. She arched her back towards me, grazing herself against my readiness. I was of course, stirred, a growl fleeing from deep within my throat. However, I held myself back. I wanted everything to last as long as possible, even if it meant experiencing this sweet, unbearable agony.

I moved my lips away from hers, lowering them to the valley of her breasts and finally closing around her erect nipple. Jun lolled her head, her moans of elation combining with my raspy breaths. I stealthily shifted my other hand from her neglected breast, sliding it along the curves of her torso before settling my fingers in a place that made her gasp.

"K-Kazuya!!"

I sneered at the sound of her surprised voice but I didn't let it stop my fingers from probing between her slippery folds. I traced her inner caverns with two of my fingers, savoring the warmth of her damp, feminine core as I continued to suckle her, constantly fleeting from one breast to another. I teasingly slid my finger to and fro, her whole body resonating with her shivers and gasps. I would've gone on but I sensed she was about to go over the edge...and I didn't want her to. Not yet.

I pulled back in the nick of time, leaving Jun to lie limply on the grassy surface, her chest heaving heavily from her deep breaths. I hovered above her and gave out a slight smirk.

"You're so beautiful...you're skin is so soft..." I sighed, trailing moist kisses from her navel to her neck. "So pure..." I unrelentingly planted kiss after kiss around her neck and collar bone. She tasted so wonderful, I couldn't seem to get enough. "You're grandmother was right. There is no deceit in you. You truly are an angel..."

"Let's not talk about her, please..." she reprimanded softly, pulling my face to level hers. "I don't want to think about anything else but you..."

"Yes...of course..." I agreed and settled on my side, pulling Jun towards me so now we both lay on our sides. She was confused at first, but I indicated my desire by dragging her palm slowly across the length of my scar. She snapped her eyes towards me.

"Go on..." I encouraged huskily, letting her hand go. I saw her lick her lips, still quite unsure of what to do. I wanted her to touch me. I desperately needed to feel her touch me...to make me feel assured.

"Don't worry...I won't hurt you..." I pursued, my voice close to cracking, perhaps from the sexual tension that had been plaguing this field for an unknown amount of time. She nodded softly and gave me a small, tight smile.

Hesitantly, she reached out to touch my face lightly with her palm. She then smoothed her fingers down my neck, shoulders and onto the protruding muscles of my arm, squeezing softly along the way. I let out a shaky breath. Her touch, though simple, was enough to send my mind reeling. I controlled myself from touching her back when she put her hand over my scar.

Then, breakthrough happened. To my surprise and delight, Jun began kissing my neck hotly, jetting her tongue out to lick my Adam's apple. I groaned as she repeatedly ran her palm over my scar, opening and closing my fingers while clawing softly at my distorted skin. She submerged to the mountains of my chest, kissing and nipping at my moist flesh. My eyelids fluttered to a close when I felt her sucking on one of my hard nipples.

Jun's hands roamed across my back, lowering them down until she reached my buttocks. I growled deeply, for she had never done this before. But what really got my voice working overtime were the warm kisses she planted over my scar. Those fiery kisses brought a rush of blood throughout me, causing me to feel feverish. When she tightened her grip on my rear, I held her dearly to my body. She grinded her hips against my throbbing manliness, tormenting and pushing me to the point of no return. Before that could happen however, I ceased her ministrations.

"E-enough..." I snarled and turned her over. I was panting heavily, my pupils dilating. That was close. I could've killed the moment if I hadn't stopped her in time. I swerved my eyes over Jun's heaving form. I thought I saw a terrified expression on her picturesque face but I didn't acknowledge it. Instead, I seized her attention by raising her hand to my mouth and showering kiss after kiss upon it.

"You're wonderful...absolutely wonderful..." I complimented earnestly and with my knees, swung her legs apart.

"Jun..." I took hold of her pelvis and positioned myself accurately in front of her. In an instant, I drove my eager rigidity straight into her center, causing her to gasp when I entered her fully.

I didn't think our moans could get any louder, but it did. Freeing ourselves from the exquisite torture of holding back had also released our hindered desires, making the sensations unbearably pleasurable.

"Hold on, Jun...h-hold on...hold...o-on..." I pleaded through my gasps and wheezes even though I myself was having trouble restraining. I felt the heat rush to my face as I continued to charge forward, delving deeper and deeper into her middle. She moved against my hard, frenzied thrusts, our moans of enjoyment echoing through the soft breeze that billowed around us. Each of my thrust was rewarded by Jun's bucking hips and arched back.

Nothing could ever compare to the wonder that was this moment. The relished the feel of her slick walls around my hardness, her breasts brushing against my chest, my legs grazing against hers with our ever move...it was something no amount of words could describe. But things just couldn't last forever.

I captured Jun's mouth with mine as the shivers resonated in my lower abdomen. We tightened our embrace around each another, readying ourselves for the culmination of our deed. I plunged into her one last time and lifted my head away from hers but she drew me back, leaving me to roar against her mouth as I released myself like a river un-dammed: hot, fast and furious. Moments later, she came, her body quivering when she did so.

Slacked from our lengthy lovemaking, I laid my body over Jun's her breathing and heartbeats in unison with mine. We stayed locked in our tight embrace longer than usual. I raised my head to have a look at her, only to end up grunting in surprise. Though she was smiling, fresh tears were making their way down my angelic lover's face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly, touching one of her tears with my forefinger.

"I'm sorry," she chortled and wiped them away. "It's just that...this is so...it's so..."

"I know," I brought my lips to hers, already knowing what she had wanted to say. Finally, I rose and rested my back on the trunk of the tree, pulling Jun up to assume the position we had back on the porch. We fixed our gaze beyond the edge of the cliff, watching in awe at the setting of the golden sun.

"I never knew how beautiful it is here..." Jun gushed out breathlessly. I felt another smile form on my face.

"Then, we have succeeded..." I nodded and kissed her forehead. Together, we watched the sun sink down the mountains, stepping aside for the moon to begin its nightly regime.

A/N: Awww....beautiful. Simply beautiful. Yeah, I kinda made this out to be their supposed marriage. Though no papers were drawn, think of it this way: in their hearts, they are married. AAWWWW!!! Sorry. I'm just a hopeless romantic. Sorry. Hehehe.

**Chapter X**


	12. SayonaraJun

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XI : Sayonara...Jun...**

When we returned to the cottage, I impulsively cuddled and caressed Jun again, stirring her into an even lengthier lovemaking than any other time we spent in each other's arms. Sometime after midnight, I awoke at the feel of her soft breathing on my bare chest as she slept. Normally, I would never disrupt her from this peacefulness but my instincts told me I had to have her again. I was confused at first, but soon, that instinct turned into a realization of sorts.

With small kisses and fiery touches, I shook the angel from her slumber and asked if she was willing to have me one more time. I didn't want to force her so I was elated at her eager acceptance. We managed to make it through 'til dawn and when it was over, I thought my heart would burst and I would die here in Jun's arms. It seemed like a fitting place to die, especially after my previous realization lingered on as a dark thought...

* * *

The sound of the closing suitcase was like gunshot to my ears. I'm still alive: unscathed; but inside, I feel so empty...so dead. I marched around the room, looking to see if I had left anything else. Seeing none, I sighed and rested my eyes on the one last treasure I couldn't bring with me: Jun.

It was close to three in the afternoon and yet she was still in the serene oblivion of sleep, where the sharp arrows of reality could never reach her. It would be better if she stayed in her own world for a while. If she were awake now, there would be two bruised and battered hearts: not one.

I was leaving. And the reason wasn't because I was tired of Jun. That would never happen. That's why I'm hurting now. I don't ever want to leave but I had no other choice. As long as I remain my father's moving target, Jun and the sanctuary that is Yakushima will never be safe.

Taking out a pen and paper and trying to control my trembling fingers, I began to scribble what was probably the hardest and longest letter I've ever written.

Jun,

By the time you read this, I'd have gone far away so please don't come after me. I know, from past experiences, that you would go to the ends of the Earth just to look for me but there are reasons why I had to leave you. I assure you that if I had a choice, I would never leave your side.

You may be confused and maybe even angry, but you have to understand. For the past two days, a lot of things have happened and so much truth was revealed. All these got me to thinking of our future and after much deliberation I realized that there are some things that needed to be taken care of to secure that future.

When my father's mercenaries came for me that day, I almost lost you. Just the thought of losing you appalls me. I can't let that happen again. My father is relentless. He will do anything to hurt me...even if it means dragging innocents like you into the picture. He won't stop until he sees me dead and so, I've decided to confront him one last time. With him gone, we can live free from all anxieties. You may be against it, but I have to do this. I vowed to protect you and I don't intend to go back on that promise.

Today, as I watched you in your sleep, I couldn't help but think how lucky I am to have spent the last several months in your arms. I don't deserve you, Jun. You're too good. Too pure and innocent. I on the other hand, am a creature of darkness. And yet, you welcomed me into your life not with hesitation, loathing and disgust, but with love, kindness and warmth. For that, I am eternally grateful.

For now, I am asking you to keep your lips sealed about me. That way, my father can never trace you. Tell your relatives what you must but just be careful with what you reveal.

I paused for a while, my pen hovering over the remaining spaces. I was closing in on the last part. Heaving another deep and troubled sigh, I continued:

I don't know why I can't say it outright. I can't even write it down. Maybe it's because I can't find the words to describe it but I do hope you know how I feel about you.

I promise I'll return to you someday. I may not know when, but I will come back. Until then, please wait for me.

Kazuya

Folding the letter carefully, I put it inside the envelope and was about to seal it when I remembered something. I reached for my suitcase and pulled out my gold locket. I opened it and stared at my Mother's kind face, a small smile on my lips when I moved my eyes over my image as an infant. I had a fleeting vision of Jun, holding a baby in her arms, causing my smile to widen even more. I shook my head and put the locket inside the envelope along with my letter. All the memories and precious mementos should stay here, encased forever in the bosom of sanctity.

I knelt down beside Jun and put the envelope on the empty space of the futon, where I should have been. I sat there for the longest time, admiring the smoothness of her hair and softness of her pearlescent skin with my fingers. It will be a long time before I will set eyes on her again. With that thought in mind, I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, knowing that it might very well be the last time I'll ever get to kiss her.

"Sayonara...Jun..." I whispered and kissed her closed lids. Then, as if I had a spring on my back, I bolted up, grabbed my things and rushed out the door. I knew that if I stayed any longer, I would lose the strength to leave. Only when I was surrounded by the thick trees did I stop to have one last look at the quaint cottage that had become Jun and mine's love nest.

I felt like I was being lead away in shackles as I trudged deeper and deeper into the forest. I was once again, a prisoner of my sorrow but this time, I wouldn't be able to mask that sorrow with anger. Deep inside, I was dying: dying at the looming possibility of never seeing Jun's angelic smile again, never hearing her silvery laugh, never feeling her sweet kisses and caresses, never feeling the comfort and security only her arms could give.

I stopped when I reached a familiar clearing, hiding myself behind the shadows of the large pine trees. My gaze fell beyond the break in the woods, where I could see that special tree situated close to the cliff: the cliff that had been renewed and given a new memory by me and Jun.

I took out my cell phone and began fumbling with the numbers. My heart pounded with each unanswered ring but when I heard that familiar voice, I became filled with that same rage I have known for far too long.

"Hello! Who the hell is this?" Heihachi's voice thundered when I didn't speak immediately. He seemed to be busy talking to someone else with him. "You damned fools! How could nine men just disappear without a trace! What area did they search!"

"Hello, Father," I cut in dryly. The silence at his end told me that my call was something he didn't expect.

"Kazuya!" he asked, his voice dripping with incredulity.

"You should've sent better reinforcements," I said with a smirk. "I barely broke a sweat."

"Where the hell are you!" he fired.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" I questioned back sarcastically. "That doesn't matter anymore. I'm sick and tired of this game! I called you so we could settle this once and for all."

"Agreed," he stated. "Return to Mishima Mansion and we will discuss where the fight should take place. A final battle, like this, needs to be planned..."

"Do what you must. I'll be there by tomorrow," not waiting for his reply, I closed the phone and slipped it in my pocket. I had to keep the conversation short because I could already feel my anger spewing out of control. I wouldn't want to bring Jun out with my erratic screams.

As if she heard my thoughts, Jun came bounding from the distance, her white kimono trailing behind her, the locket bouncing around her neck. She read the letter already? Why was she in such a hurry? Did she come here, hoping to find me and prevent me from leaving?

But she didn't see me. Not that I wanted her too. I watched her break away from the trees and rush into the ravine. I felt myself blanch. Was she going to kill herself? I was about to call on to her but she stopped at the edge of the cliff, put her hands around her mouth and let out an echoing message through the mountains...for me.

"Kazuya!" she called, her voice powerful and true. "I'll be waiting for you! Even if it takes forever, I'll wait for you!"

A strong gust of wind made its way through the trees, tousling mine and Jun's hair along its invisible wake. She stood there, a soft smile on her beautiful face as she held the locket in her fingers. I tucked my lips in, wishing with all my might that I had left her something more than just a necklace: something that was undeniably part of me.

_"Don't worry, Jun..."_ I rang the promise in my head. _"I won't let you wait forever..."_

A/N: Yeah, people! Kazuya heard it! Hehehe. A lot more chapters to go so watch out! Check my site at kazxjun.tk and sign up for the Jun/Kazuya official fanlisting at kazxjunfanlist.tk

**Chapter XII**


	13. Grim defeat

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XII : Grim **

That was the only sensation that coursed through my body. Everything was dark. My body was numb. I was dead.

I had lost the fight against my father. I shouldn't have underestimated him. At the beginning of the battle, I was already losing. But I wasn't one to give up easily. And then...that thing...Devil...he came to me again. He taunted me, teased me, tempted me, but I wouldn't succumb. Jun had risked her life to get rid of him and I wasn't about to let him take over. But I was weak; not only physically, but emotionally. Even envisioning Jun in my mind wasn't enough to give me the strength to go on and he knew. He knew. Being the treacherous snake that he is, he used it to his advantage.

"Kazuya...if you lose, what will happen to your precious Jun? You'll never be able to return to her if you die..."

So I accepted. I accepted him though it was absolutely revolting. He changed me...made me into him. I had almost defeated Heihachi but Devil had become too much like me. He had my very same arrogance, my lack of caution. And that lead to both our downfall. I was dead...I was dead...

Jun...my beloved angel. I'm sorry I'll never get to keep my promise. I'm sorry I'll never be able to return. I'm sorry for a lot of things but mostly, I'm sorry I made you love me. You shouldn't have loved me. I'm pathetic! I made all your strenuous efforts to release me from the bonds of Devil go to waste. I allowed him to take over me once more but I did all that to protect you. I tried my best but it doesn't seem enough. Somehow, I'll never be enough! I hope you understand...but then again, I don't really have to hope. You always understood me even when I couldn't understand myself. I wish I could make you hate me. Maybe then it will ease the burden deep in my heart and I could die knowing you won't have to cry for my loss...

"Jun..."

"Doctor! Doctor! Come quick!"

"Good Lord! Did I just hear him speak?!"

"Bloody hell! He's waking up!"

A myriad of voices resounded all around me. They sounded more like echoes from a distant tunnel. I tried opening my eyes but my body wouldn't respond. I was conscious, yes. But I was weak. I couldn't even breathe. What was happening to me?

"Drain the chamber."

I heard the distinct sound of gushing liquid. I envisioned myself back in Yakushima, strolling hand in hand with Jun along the shores of the lake. I saw her radiant smile, her raven hair dancing along the breeze. Suddenly, gravity pulled me down fast and I slumped down on the hard, concrete floor, my whole body resonating with uncontrollable shivers. I squinted but the bright lights hurt my eyes. I saw only the blurry silhouettes of people, hovering above me.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful, Jamerson?!"

"S-sorry sir."

"There doesn't seem to be any damage to the specimen."

"Put him on the gurney."

I passed out after that and drifted off to a dreamless sleep: back in the black abyss of my twisted world. I belonged here. I was meant to be alone. It's better this way. It's my own prison, my own personal hell; a place where I can no longer hurt anyone but myself. I deserved this agony, but it was short-lived.

* * *

I painstakingly opened my eyes, my gaze slowly fleeting across the room. There I was, strapped to the bed with an oxygen mask on my face and an I.V. on my arm. Around me, stood several men and women dressed in white with a large emblem of the letter G on their breast pockets.

"How many fingers do you see, Mr. Mishima?" one man waved his hand over me.

"Three..." I managed to croak.

"Astounding..." he commented and began jotting down notes on his clipboard. "He's speaking already. His vision, perfect..."

"Breathing, normal," one lady scientist called out while writing down on her own clipboard.

"Heart rate normal," another scientist, a young man, observed.

"What dramatic results! I must say, I'm impressed! Everyone did a fine job."

"Wh-aatss...happeni..." I began to ask but my tongue became glued to the roof of my mouth.

"We will relate to you the full details in due time, Mr. Mishima," the oldest-looking of the scientists answered. "For now, you need to rest."

* * *

The scientists eventually told me that I was in an underground facility of the G Corporation somewhere in the remote regions of Nepal. It seems they have been observing me for quite some time and took my body immediately after my father had thrown me down the volcano. It was they who resurrected me.

"Why did you?!" I had asked harshly. "You should've left me for dead!"

"Mr. Mishima, you have to understand," Dr. Conners, a man around his mid-40s, spoke. "Your body is a wonder of science! You have become a hybrid...a very powerful hybrid because of your devil gene."

"Devil gene?!"

That's when he told me. Devil wasn't just in my spirit, but in my very flesh as well. He had truly become a part of my body. It became evident when I looked in the mirror for the first time in a very long time. Scars were etched across my body, two across my face but what really got my attention was my left eye. It glowed an evil red glow. Devil had lingered for far too long within me that he had changed me long before Jun exorcised him away from me. Jun...how was I too face her now?

"You don't know how much power we can harness in your blood, Mr. Mishima!" Dr. Conners declared, his eyes bright. "If you cooperate with us, we can assure you that we will be able to draw out the full potential of your genes. You might very well become the most powerful man in the world!"

The thought of being more powerful than ever, powerful enough to defeat my father and overthrow that wretched zaibatsu of his rekindled that ambitious part of me. I underwent several physical therapy sessions to strengthen the muscles weakened by my suspended state and submitted my body to several genetic experiments. Each discovery was so dramatic that I was constantly distracted away from my morbid thoughts. My new body was indeed a wonder to behold. I never felt such power! But this time, I'm not going to let all this go to my head. I have to be more cautious, to make sure I won't make that same mistake again.

* * *

I lost my concept of time. I was constantly fleeting in and out of consciousness, sometimes waking up days later in a place I don't even remember getting to. I was walking now, becoming healthier with each passing hour...or day...I don't really know anymore. My memory lapses where beginning to beguile and frighten me.

"How many days have passed since I was revived?" I asked Jamerson, the timid young man who was the lab's technical assistant.

"D-days?" he blinked with confusion. "Sir...it's been over a month since that."

"What?!" I gasped. "That couldn't be! Where's Dr. Conners?! I need to speak to him."

"Doctor..." he trailed off, a flicker of panic in his eyes. He took a few steps away from me.

"Dr. Conners is dead," a tired voice said, making me turn to his direction. It was another genetic engineer, Dr. Larne.

"Dead?!" I fumed. "How could he be dead?! I talked to him just a few days ago!"

"You killed him and three others two weeks ago," Dr. Larne informed, his thick brows raised. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head, my eyes wide. How could I kill someone and not recall anything?

"I suspected as much," he nodded and jotted down a few notes. "Seems we have a case of split personality."

"Split personality?"

His answers explained my memory lapses. Apparently, Devil takes over me from time to time. It was he who killed those scientists without my knowledge. DAMN HIM!!! I shouldn't have let him take control. Now, he's consuming my soul with his malevolent force...

"Devil is more aware of you than you are of him. He's aware of your comings and goings...as well as some of your thoughts," Dr. Larne pointed out. "With enough concentration, you should be able to do just the same. Someday, you may be able to control him but for now, he's as unpredictable as the power in your genes."

Control...

That was the one thing I have the most trouble doing. If I couldn't even control my anger, how do I expect to control Devil?! He's creeping up inside me...watching my every move...reading my every thought. It's only a matter of time before I lose to him. Another defeat was surely at hand.

A sudden realization radically changed my pessimism. Jun. I'll never be able to keep my promise to return even though I'm still alive. I can't show up at her doorstep like this! Not as Devil! He'll surely do her harm.

From that day on, I decided to lodge past memories in the darkest corners of my mind and divert all my energies at subduing Devil.

A/N: This is really what I think happened after Kazuya was revived in G Corp...you know? The reason why he didn't return to Jun? It is highly plausible, since in T4, it was still Devil who had a hold of him. Continue on to the next chapters! I think you'll find some very interesting insights.

**Chapter XIII**


	14. Too Late

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XIII : Too Late**

Sixteen years...

I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized the time that had passed. I sat back on my bed and stared down on the carpeted floor, too stunned to speak. I had indeed forgotten a lot of things ever since I made taming Devil my top priority. Now that all these years have passed, memories bombarded my mind in an instant.

Sixteen years...

That was also the number of years that passed before Jun and I met again in the tournament. That fact, more than anything, made me have these recollections. Bolting up, I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I allowed the liquid to wash freely over my scarred body, tolerating the stinging coldness it possessed. Strangely, I have Devil to thank for my tolerance to almost everything unpleasant. Though I have yet to have him fully in my grasp, I have succeeded in making him think otherwise. I've learned to clear my mind of all things so that now, he can no longer read my thoughts unless I permit him to. As far as he's concerned, we both have the same goal and that is to become more powerful than ever.

I stepped out of the bathroom, vigorously drying my body with the towel. I then raided my closet, looking for something suitable to wear. I hid my excitement with the annoyance of ruffling through several garments until I finally found what I wanted.

I hurriedly put the gray-blue, button-up shirt on along with a matching pair of dark purple slacks and a blazer of the same color. After adjusting my tie, I turned to face my full-length mirror. I felt myself grow pale and not because of how I looked in my clothes. It was painfully clear now that I no longer looked like the man I was. Though I've aged very little due to the genetic experiments I had submitted my body to, the scars still remain. However, that wasn't the most prominent of my physical changes. It was my red eye. Devil's red eye.

"Where are you going off to know, Kazuya?" a dark voice whispered from deep within me.

"Leave me to attend to my own businesses, Devil," I snapped.

"You're business?" he cackled. "Your business is my business too, Kazuya. Or have you forgotten already?"

"Go roast yourself!" I yelled, my body spewing with white and purple light. I concentrated hard until I felt his presence ebb away. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened my dresser drawer, taking out a dark pair of sunglasses. All traces of Devil must be hidden, be it physically or spiritually. I then hurried out of my room, rushing along the large hallway until I reached the main laboratory. Even though it was still quite early, several scientists and genetic engineers were already hard at work on our research data.

"Jamerson!" I called, making the man snap his head towards my direction.

"Sir?"

"Tell the others to prepare a jet for me in the hangar," I ordered. "I'm going back to Japan."

"Japan?!" Dr. Larne, who had just come into the room, gasped. "But...why would you go back there? We can't have your father knowing about you! The Mishima Zaibatsu will surely be--"

"I don't give a damn!" I growled. "Send some bodyguards for me if you have to but I need to get back to Japan at all costs!"

The whole lab fell silent until Dr. Larne cleared his throat and gave the go signal to an assistant, who immediately reached for her cell phone.

"Carlos? Prepare a private jet for Mr. Kazuya Mishima bound for Japan. Pronto."

* * *

We landed in a secluded airstrip located conveniently near the mountains of Yakushima. The morning sun blazed in all its fullness. There was barely a cloud in the blue skies above. I made sure I was the first to embark from the plane, walking ahead of the my bodyguards.

An awkward feeling rose to my chest as I took my first steps on the home country I had long forgotten. For a lot of reasons, I hated being here and for other reasons, I wanted to stay here forever. I stopped beside the Benz, took off my dark shades and turned to face my men, giving all of them a hard, penetrating glare.

"Stay here until I get back!" I ordered gruffly, pushed the chauffeur aside and sat myself on the driver's seat.

"M-Mr. Mishima!" one of the guards poked his head through the window. "Dr. Larne said--"

"Stop me and you all die!" I said in my best Devil voice. The guard took a quick step back, lost his foothold and fell down hard on the concrete runway. The others looked just as frightened as he did. I smirked. Devil's influence has some good use for once.

"I'll call you if I need you," I put my shades back on and sped away, burning rubber in the process.

* * *

Like I did a long time ago, I followed my instincts which eventually lead me to the right path. My heartbeats were as fast as my driving, if not more so. How was Jun? How would she react after seeing me? What does she look like now? So many questions that needed to be answered. I stepped on the gas pedal hard, my impatience getting the better of me.

_"Jun...I'm coming..."_ I chanted those words in my head. I swerved quickly to a curve, barely missing a ditch when I came to a quick stop at the break in the woods. The path was still there, though it was now covered with more bushes.

Then, I saw it: a plume of smoke rising up from the trees. But...NO! It couldn't be! I took off my purple blazer and ran out of the Benz, not even caring to lock the door. I ran fast and with more luck than skill, managed to duck the low branches. My heart was pounding so hard at my chest, I thought it might break away from my ribs.

I heard several voices when I reached my destination. There, I found many locals, gathering around a pile of burnt rubble...the cottage!

"What happened here?!" I demanded to know, stepping out of the trees and gaping at the source of the smoke.

"Someone's toasted Kazama Jun's house," an older man answered. "I think Jun and Jin got out okay, since we can't find any charred rem--"

"Jin?" I repeated, the blood draining further from my face. Who was this...Jin? Did...did Jun decide to forget about me and marry someone else? Why was I suddenly feeling nauseous?

"Yeah, Jin Kazama," the man continued. "Jun Kazama's fifteen-year-old son."

"Her son...SON?!" now the blood rushed back to my face at full force. All heads swiveled towards me.

"Yup," the man nodded, looking bewildered at my outburst. "Ruined her reputation somewhat if you ask me, being that we don't know who the father was and all. It would've stayed that way if the kid wasn't so nice and helpful to the folks who live 'round here."

"Look, Momma!" a little girl, around three or four, pointed a chubby finger at me. "His hair looks like Jin's! Hihihi!"

That's when everyone's eyes feasted on me. The locals threw me suspicious stares, mumbling something about my hair, my nose, the shape of my face and most especially my thick eyebrows.

"You could be..." the older man, who had done most of the talking, moved in closer. He gasped. "It's you! You're the stranger who visited here years ago! You were a student of the Kazama Dojo weren't you?!"

This man...it was that annoying ticket inspector from the bus whose name I had already forgotten. He whistled through his teeth.

"Boy! You done look good after sixteen years! Sixteen years...HEY! Are you Jin's--"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I just turned away and ran. It took a few more minutes for everything to sink in my head. Jun has a son...a son, if I am to believe those villagers, was fathered by me. It could be a lie, but that girl. Children in that age group rarely tell a lie. A son...I have a son! I couldn't believe it! Jun and I have a son!

I pushed that thought away and ran deeper into the woods. There are more important things at hand. Jun was still missing and there was only one other place she could be.

Exhausted from all that running, I decided to stop and catch my breath, holding a hand up against a tree to steady myself. The bark felt rather warm and sticky and I thought I had touched the sap but when I turned to look, my jaw dropped. There was a bloody palm print not only on this tree, but on the others as well. Along the grassy path was a trail of blood, as if someone had painstakingly walked here, leaning against the trees for balance. I followed the trail, trying hard not to think of what it may lead to but by the time I got to the cliff, my worst fears came to light.

There, slumped against a nearby tree, was Jun. Her long, white dress was quite burnt and covered in a mass of blood, the purple sweater on her torso nearly torn to shreds. In a flash, I was kneeling under the tree, gathering her limp form in my arms.

"Jun..." I held her face lightly with my free hand. She hasn't changed much since I saw her last, say for the length of her hair. It reached a few inches off her elbow and was braided quite nicely. She still wore her favorite headband but no matter how beautiful she had become, I couldn't fully appreciate it. Not with the present situation.

"Jun? Jun! Wake up!" I shook her frantically. She suddenly took in a huge breath, making a feeling of utmost relief sweep over me. She was still alive. I watched her lids flutter until she finally rested her beautiful eyes on me, a glimmer of surprise and happy amazement sparkling in those black pearls.

"K...K...Ka..Kazuya..." she croaked, a weak smile on her lips. "You...came back..."

"Of course I came back," I pushed a few strands away from her forehead while wiping some of the blood off her face. "I promised, didn't I? Don't worry. I'll call for help. I work for G Corporation now and they--"

"Jin..." she interjected, tightening her grip on my arm. "Our son..."

"I know. I heard it from the villagers."

"He's...a beautiful child...Kazuya..." Jun widened her smile though it was clearly difficult for her. "He looks...so much like you..."

"We'll talk later," I held her hand and planted a kiss on it. "Right now, we need to get you to safety," I started to lift her from the grass but she pulled on my shirt, stopping me. She shook her head softly.

"Kazuya...I'm glad...I'm glad your face is the last I'll ever see..."

"Don't talk like that," I let out a nervous chuckle. "You're not going to die. Not from this. Everything's going to be fine. I'll call on my men. We already have a private jet waiting. I'll--"

"I love you, Kazuya..."

I stared at her. She seemed to grow paler and paler with each second. Her eyes drew to a close. Her grip loosened from my shirt. Her arm slid down to her side, her hand colliding with the soft earth.

"Jun?" I chucked her chin and shook her softly, a laugh escaping from my lips. "Come on, stop kidding. I admit, it's funny but let's get serious now."

No response. I shook my head, a silly smile on my face. She's not dead. She can't be dead. She's just pulling a welcoming prank, that's all. She's probably doing it for a little spite. I did make her wait too long.

"Alright, Jun, that's enough. You can hold your breath but you can't stop your heart from beating," I moved my face to her chest and pressed my ear against it. "See? I can still hear your--"

No heart beat. The only beats I heard were mine, which now drummed to a frenzy.

"Jun..." I buried my face in the nook of her neck and held her dearly to me. I felt something warm trickle down my cheeks. This isn't happening. This can't be happening!!! Not now! NOT NOW!

"JUUUUUUNN!!!!!!"

A/N: Yes, Jun dies...sniff! But there's still a next chapter! GASP! I actually took the part wherein Kazuya stepped out of the plane from Tekken 4's arcade opening. Remember when Kazuya wore that purple business suit and bodyguards and everything? And he took off his shades? Hehehe. Just decided to add a bit of it here.

**Chapter XIV**


	15. No Other Choice

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XIV: No Other Choice**

"What do you mean you can't do anything for her?! You revived me, didn't you?!" I felt the veins on my neck straining as I continued to yell at the scientists. We had just gotten back in G Corp's underground facility. I had lain Jun gently on the metal table, both of us still in our blood-stained clothes.

"Mr. Mishima, you have to understand," a lady lab technician answered. "You were still alive when we secured you to the chamber so we were able to preserve and eventually revive you. But this woman--"

"STOP IT!!!" I grabbed a nearby medicine cart and hurled it to the glass doors, breaking it to pieces, the noise cutting through the air like thunder. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!!! SHE'S NOT!!!"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Mishima!" two young orderlies tried restraining me but I slammed them against the wall with a single shove. I charged at Dr. Larne and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"You told me you could save her!" I shook him vigorously. "YOU TOLD ME!!"

"I s-swear w-we'll d-do everything we c-can!" he pleaded, sweat pouring down from his shiny forehead. I considered him for a while and then threw him towards the others, who caught him just before he fell on the floor.

"Get to it already! And make it fast!" I commanded harshly. They all scampered out like chickens through the broken door, leaving me alone with Jun.

I circled around the metal table, my eyes never leaving her stiff form. I pulled a chair and sat down, reaching out to grasp her cold hand. I planted a light kiss on it and pressed it against my cheek, sharing the warmth from my skin. She's not dead. She's not dead. And I wasn't going to let her die. Never. And if she were to die, I won't let her die alone...

* * *

"Mr. Mishima? Mr. Mishima? Kazuya?"

I squinted and ground my eyes with a closed fist. I raised my head groggily from the table and looked up at Dr. Larne's wrinkled face. I still had one hand entwined with Jun's.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Not too long. Around fifteen minutes or so," he answered. I gave out a deep sigh. I wasn't just physically tired but emotionally drained as well.

"Mr. Mishima, we have some interesting findings here."

"What is it?!" I snapped.

"It seems that even though Ms. Kazama's heart stopped beating, her body remains alive," Dr. Larne explained. "There's no sign of pre-decomposition or anything. It's as if her body just...stopped. Stayed in a suspended state, so to say."

"You're saying she's still alive?!"

"Barely," he nodded. "This happened to you too, you know. So...I was thinking...does she have the Devil gene too?"

"The Angel gene..." I mumbled, my eyes wide.

"What was that?"

"She has the Angel gene!" I said out loud. "Of course! She's an angel!" I had half-expected for Dr. Larne to laugh but he just stood there, a look of fascination in his beady eyes.

"Very interesting...an actual celestial being," he grumbled and started jotting down notes. "A devil and an angel. Two creatures of legend...mortal enemies," he shook his head. "This is all very bizarre. What is the nature of your relationship with Ms. Kazama?"

I stared at him suspiciously. Why was he suddenly so curious?

"You were quite despondent a while ago...crazed, even," the scientist explained. "I assume you two were rather close. Is she your sibling? Cousin? A close friend?"

I turned to Jun again. I didn't like explaining to anyone about our relationship but if I have to, I'll have to do it without revealing too much of myself.

"She's...the mother of my child," I breathed.

"You have a CHILD?!" he gasped.

"A fifteen-year-old son, apparently."

"He must be a very powerful boy then; having parents of different...err...races."

"I wouldn't know," I shrugged. "I'm yet to meet him."

I heard the rustle of pen on paper as Dr. Larne began writing down notes at topnotch speed. There was a strange sparkle in his eye and he was biting on his lower lip.

"What is it?" I queried, trying to peer over his clipboard but he pulled it away from view.

"Just some information for the research data," he said quickly. "But all in all, I think there's one way to jump start Ms. Kazama's system again."

"What?! How?!" I asked eagerly.

"Well..." Dr. Larne began pacing. "She's lost a lot of blood. We could do a blood transfusion."

"A blood transfusion..." I looked at him skeptically. "As simple as that? What type is she?"

"AB..."

"So go look for a donor! And make it quick!" I ordered, pointing at the door. This kindle of hope brought a new life back into me.

"I've already taken the liberty of making a list of suitable donors, mostly people who work here," he flipped his notes. "We have around ten in the list, including myself, but the best candidate would be you."

"Me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "As you are well aware, AB can donate to any blood type but it can only receive from its own blood type. You and Ms. Kazama both have AB blood...but not quite..."

"What are you saying? Are we blood type AB or not?!"

"Oh, your blood type is similar to AB of humans," Dr. Larne noted. "But both of you are not ?"

"Yes," I gulped. My throat suddenly became very dry. The scientist started to pace again, circling around the metal table like a vulture.

"The Devil and Angel gene, as far as the data show us, have many similarities: similar in a sense, that both can preserve the body long after death, preparing it for a chance or resurrection. Both have about the same amount of power too. However, the Angel gene preserves the body for a far longer time than your Devil gene; an estimated thirty to fifty years, if I'm not mistaken."

"Thirty to fifty years?!" I gaped. "You want me to wait that long?!" I wasn't only concerned about being old and wrinkled by the time Jun wakes up. My pride...no...it seems Devil's pride was shattered after hearing one superiority of the Angel gene.

"No, no, no," Dr. Larne shook his head. "Even though the Devil gene's preserving prowess doesn't have the Angel gene's longevity, it does have one distinct advantage. Your gene has the ability to jump start a body in a suspended state. In Layman's terms, it has the power to resurrect."

"Resurrect...?"

"Yes. The Angel gene preserves life. The Devil gene brings back life. It's nature's law of opposites in balance. Both your genes compliment each other well," there was that strange look in Dr. Larne's eye again. "A sort of yin and yang: two different and opposite forces that if combined, create a new life with an unimaginable power..."

"Very well," I stood up, a renewed energy in my voice. "Prepare everything for the blood transfusion."

"Sir, I must first mention one major catch."

"What now?!"

The geneticist cleared his throat and adjusted his specs.

"Being that, it is your blood that we will be using, there is a 99 chance that Ms. Kazama will be...altered."

"Altered?" I turned to him with questioning eyes.

"She won't be the same woman you knew as far as physical attributes are concerned," he stated. "Like I said: if your blood, your genes, are combined, it will create a new life with a whole new power. This means she will no longer be an angel."

"So? She'll just be combination of both, like our son," I pointed out. "What's so wrong with that? As far as Jun was able to tell me, Jin is a healthy child."

"Your son's case is different since he got his mixed genes from cross-breeding," Dr. Larne spoke. I grimaced when he said 'cross-breeding'. It made me and Jun sound like animal experiments. "But since Ms. Kazama has already lost so much blood, your Devil blood will be dominant in the transfusion and it will most likely turn her into something like you."

My knees buckled and gave away, leaving me to slump back on my chair. I stared at the floor, my astonishment muffling me into silence. Jun...my angel...will become the same as me? Another revolting creature?

It was a long time before I was able to speak again.

"Will she live?" I asked, my voice almost in a whisper.

"That one, I can guarantee," Dr. Larne said. I nodded.

"Then, there's no other choice," I stood up and reached out to tuck one of Jun's rogue strands behind her ear. Angel or not, I have to have her back. "Get everything ready for the transfusion..."

A/N: On to the blood transfusion! Hehehehe. All these info on the Angel and Devil gene are made by me and are not official NAMCO information in any way. Also, The geneticists (Dr. Conners, Dr. Larne, Jamerson, etc) are all made by me and are not official NAMCO characters. I'm extremely elated to learn that Kazuya's AB too! It just so suits with my story, I think I'm going nuts! I'm really, really hoping this is the reason why NAMCO made Kazuya and Jun AB. I mean, it is a pretty rare blood type and they both have it (and so does Jin!). Hmmm...wonder what blood type Asuka is....hehehe. kazxjun.tk Jun/Kazuya site; kazxjunfanlist.tk Jun/Kazuya Official fanlist

**Chapter XV**


	16. Unexpected Mishap

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XV: Unexpected Mishap**

I paced around the room like an expectant father outside a hospital's delivery room. Perhaps the only difference I had with those men was that I wasn't expecting a newborn baby. Rather, I was expecting a newborn...wife...so to say.

I rubbed my bandaged arm gently where the needle had been inserted for the blood transfusion. Two hours have passed since they took a considerable amount of my blood and transfused it into Jun's. Now, they're preparing her inside a chamber full of preserving liquid, similar to the one they put me in but before that, I insisted she be clothed in a white, flowing dress, which they did.

I opened the dark bottle of tonic an infirmary officer had given me to replenish my lost blood. I drained the bottle in three gulps. I paced some more, this time, pounding each of my steps hard. We were now deep underground of G Corporation's Nepal facility. Amidst all other illegal humaida experiments in cylinders that surrounded me, was a large metal door with a panel of steel numbers beside it. They were yet to give me the code for the room: the room which I will soon consider my main office and my bedroom; where my most prized treasure is hidden.

The metal door opened with a whooshing sound. A lady doctor stepped out, taking off her latex gloves and face mask. She gave me a tight smile.

"Everything is ready for you, Mr. Mishima. Dr. Larne will be giving you a short briefing" she gestured for me to enter while other medics and scientists exited. I gave a faint nod and stepped inside. A vertical liquid-filled cylinder was the only source of illumination within the dimly lit room. And floating inside the enclosure, was Jun.

There she was, looking no less angelic in that pure white dress similar to the one she had in Yakushima, her dark, raven hair floating around her shoulders. Even in her sleep, she takes my breath away. Along the walls, lined several blinking lights that indicated the condition of her body, from her heart rate to her brainwaves. Everything seemed to be in tip-top shape.

Dr. Larne let out a throaty cough to catch my attention but I was mesmerized by the apparition before me. I walked towards her and touched the cylinder lightly with my palm. Just as I did, Jun's eyes began to flutter.

"Jun..." I whispered, willing her to awaken. When she finally opened her lids, I paled. Her once dark and mysterious eyes were now glowing an eerie golden glow. I then noticed something black on her right arm: a sort of strange, unfamiliar tattoo. Jun's lips began to move.

_"Kazuya..."_

I was fairly certain that's what she was trying to say. She gave out a weak smile. Then, she started to close her eyes again.

"Jun!" I called to her, pounding my fist against the glass but she had drifted off into a deep sleep. I turned to Dr. Larne.

"Did you see that?!" I pointed. "She woke up! Get her out now!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mishima," Dr. Larne shook his head sadly. "There has been a slight miscalculation."

"Miscalculation?!" I thundered.

"See that?" he gestured towards the brainwaves monitor. "There was a high level of activity moments ago, meaning she does remember you but see how it's nullified now?"

"She's asleep. Even I can understand that!" I fumed. "But what was that you said about a miscalculation?!"

"Well..." Dr. Larne cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief before putting it back up the bridge of his nose. "We had expected Ms. Kazama to be fully active at this very moment but...something's wrong with your blood."

"My blood?!"

"Your Devil gene, specifically," he corrected himself. "Somehow, it has been diminished. It contains only half the power it had during the second Iron Fist Tournament. We found this out when we compared our latest data with the data from sixteen years ago. Since the sample has been weakened, this leaves Ms. Kazama in a sort of comatose state. She will only be conscious for a certain amount of time," he clicked on a square-shaped remote control on his hand, making a holographic screen appear before us. The screen contained a 3D image of myself and Devil beside CG charts. I studied the charts, my eyes growing wider as I read on.

"My other half...is gone?!" I grunted in surprise.

"Apparently so," Dr. Larne confirmed. "There is a logical explanation, however. We have some footage of you after your father threw you off the volcano," he clicked at the remote again, making another hologram appear.

My breath caught in my throat when the video started. There I was, lying almost lifelessly at the mouth of the crater. My skin was purple and there were wing-like appendages on my back. Devil had indeed distorted me when I accepted him. All of a sudden, a shadowy presence lifted itself away from my body and disappeared from view. My body then returned to normal, except for the brand new wounds that had now become my scars. The video stopped at that point.

"What does that mean?! What was that thing?! When exactly was this taken?! Why did my body change?!" the questions flowed rapidly from my mouth.

"That _thing_ is your other half," Dr. Larne turned off the screens and faced me fully. "Devil left only half of his essence inside you after Heihachi threw you in the crater, causing you to return to normal. Meanwhile, the other half, we have great reason to believe, left to possess your child."

"But he wasn't even born by then!"

"But he was already existing," the scientist contradicted. "Counting back the dates, Ms. Kazama was already pregnant at the time. We don't know how she was able to prevent Devil from possessing her. Either that, or the spirit never found her so it is expected that the other half should return to you since it wouldn't be able to survive long without the remaining half. Unless..."

"Unless what?!"

"Unless it has found a new host," the doctor's words were ominous. "Your son."

I swallowed hard. My son...Jin. He has inherited my Devil genes which makes him the perfect host for Devil's malevolence.

"Search for Jin," I ordered, the firmness in my voice surprising even me. "I have to have my other half back at all costs!"

"But Mr. Mishima, if you get in contact with it, it is very likely that Devil will become stronger, thus, he will take over," Dr. Larne objected. "You might lose control of--"

"And what of Jun?!" I spat. "You don't expect me to do nothing about her, do you?!"

"What are you proposing, Mr. Mishima?"

I smirked at the old man as the idea began to obsess me.

"You and your people underestimate me too much," I presented him with my back, an air of arrogance around me. "Possessed or not, once I have Devil's full power in my grasp, we can have another blood transfusion. It should theoretically bring Jun back, would it not?"

Dr. Larne pondered for a moment before finally nodding.

"Yes..." he raised his eyebrows. "But are you sure you can handle--"

"Never underestimate me," I snarled.

"And Devil? What will he think? He is after all, part of you."

"He'll just be too grateful to get his full power back," I waved my hand as if flicking the topic away. "Let him think what he wants. Now leave!"

"Fine," he set the remote control and a bunch of other papers on a metal office desk beside me. "Go over these later," he pivoted and left the room in a huff. When I was certain of my privacy, I sat down heavily on a chair and cleared my mind.

"Devil...are you there?"

_"Kazuya..."_ a faint but angry voice called from deep within me._ "Damn you, Kazuya...what did you do to me?...What's happening?..."_

"You never told me you let your other half go..."

_"My other..."_ Devil seemed to be thinking. Then, I felt his blood-curdling arrogance, so like my own. _"Ingenious, isn't it?...Now, there's two of me...two of us...Of course, our power has also been cut in half...but I sense something else that diminishes us..."_

"I made a pact with you before..." I interjected. "We both kept our end of the bargain, did we not?"

_"I sense a new deal at hand..."_ the hissing voice cracked in anticipation.

"I'll help you retrieve your other half...that is, my son," I offered, trying to sound as tempting as he did. "I'll get you your full power back."

_"...And the catch?..."_

"You must swear not to do anything to the person I will be showing you," I stated firmly. "Because if you do, the deal is off and I will do everything in my power to exorcise you from my body forever!"

Devil knew I would go through with my threats. He and I knew each other far too well. I sensed him giving in and finally, I looked up at Jun, allowing him full view of her slumbering form through my red eye. I felt his shock and surprise which was soon followed by calmness. Deadly calmness.

_"I accept..."_ he cackled. _"...Now...you and I have equal halves of everything...your child...and your woman..."_

I clenched my fists tightly. I'll have to endure all this wretched sharing. Unbeknownst to Devil, I had made my own silent promise to Jun.

_"Don't worry, Jun. Even though I haven't met him, I know our son is strong. He will not perish. He will survive. And I'll make him understand my motives someday. I'll make sure of that..."_

**Chapter XVI **


	17. Taking Everything Back

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XVI: Taking Everything Back**

Four years have passed since Jun was secured to the chamber. She's still there, in her comatose state; though once in a glorious while, she would wake and I would spend as much time with her as I could, silently talking to her, our eyes speaking for our sealed lips. I could feel her longing for me and I didn't hesitate to let her see how I longed for her. I rarely, if ever, left the room. Within these close quarters, I also sensed her maternal longing for our son: the son she had raised alone for sixteen years...the son I have yet to meet.

I continued my search for Jin Kazama, for Jun and for me, with disappointing results. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the Earth until I learned of the third Iron Fist Tournament. I was appalled to hear that Jin was under my father's wing. I would've questioned Jun if she could answer, but somehow, I knew there was a good reason.

I watched the live video feed of Heihachi opening the tournament in celebration of my son's birthday. Yes...Jin did look a lot like me but he inherited the softness of Jun's face too. But I also saw something that filled me with dread: an overwhelming trust for Heihachi. I admit. Heihachi is acting fatherly to Jin, but that's just it: he's acting.

I only learned of my father's true intentions when the tournament reached its culmination. Heihachi was after the blood of a creature they called Toshin: a creature whose name filled me with an unexpected rage. Jun's heart rate and brain activity also increased while the footage continued. I would later find out that Toshin was the monster who had killed some entrants of the second Iron Fist Tournament...including Jun.

Heihachi and Toshin...both of them are despicable! It's only fitting that they become one! That way, I'd be able to kill them both at the same time. Yes...that's it. A new goal to add to my list. And after all this, I'll be able to live the rest of my days...with the woman I love.

The tournament ended with a bang...literally. After Jin defeated Toshin, that bastard, Heihachi, shot him...HIM! MY ONE AND ONLY SON! I was about ready to scream out in rage when the video showed something I had subconsciously suspected, but shocked me just the same: Jin's devil transformation. The difference between our features was clear, especially in his black wings: the wings he had inherited from Jun's Angel genes. There was a true combination of our genes in him, making him far more powerful than I had anticipated.

* * *

December 25th, two years after the third Iron Fist Tournament.

I sat on my comfortable office chair in front of Jun's chamber, carefully unwrapping the last of a pile of presents beside me. It was Christmas. I wasn't usually one to celebrate something that wasn't of my culture, but it was a special event celebrated by most of the workers at G Corporation so I thought I'd just ride in on the craze like I had for the last six years.

I smiled at Jun, who smiled back when I pulled out a pair of white designer sandals from the box. All the gifts in the room, I personally bought for her: designer shoes and dresses, lovely kimonos, headbands, almost all of which were in white. I set the sandals aside and walked over to the chamber, running my palm lightly over the glass.

"Until you're fully awake, I'll keep all these for you," I gestured to the presents. She blinked slowly, her smile widening. I then poured a glass of champagne for myself and held it up to her.

"Merry Christmas, my love..." I whispered. "This will be the last Christmas we'll be spending apart. Cheers," I drained the glass, a slight smirk on my face. I wasn't telling a lie. We were closing in on Jin's location. Sources have pointed to Brisbane, Australia. When I find him, I'll have to control Devil and explain to my son everything. That way, it'd be easier to get what I need from him.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Mr. Mishima! Mr. Mishima!!"

"What the hell is it, Jamerson?!" I fumed. "Didn't I explicitly say that no one comes into this room tonight?!"

"B-but s-sir..." he stammered, his hair falling wildly over his forehead. "There's been an attack."

"WHAT?!"

"In the main lab," he continued. "We believe those men are from the Mishima Zaibatsu. They've located us somehow and they've already killed some of the workers."

I tucked my lips in and gave a small nod at Jun. Her smile faded, seemingly in understanding and with that, retreated to unconsciousness again. I hurried out of the room with Jamerson in hot pursuit.

"Sir! We should evacuate! It's not safe! What do you plan to do?!"

"Something I should've done a long time ago: reveal myself," I dashed inside the elevator, pressing the buttons impatiently. A loud explosion suddenly rocked through the walls, making the elevator shake violently for a moment. I closed my eyes and called out to the power within me. I opened my lids and my vision began to darken. Devil and I will finish this fight together.

When I got to my destination, I was immediately confronted by the Owl unit of the Tekken Force. They're shock and surprise was an advantage, allowing me to quickly overpower them. I also saw that they had cameras wired to their helmets, indicating that my father was watching.

I fought fiercely with the force, slamming the mercenaries through walls and glass windows. What pathetic weaklings! All my years of seclusion have made them underestimate my abilities.

In a matter of minutes, only one mercenary was left to kill. I took a gun from one corpse, walking slowly towards my last victim.

_"They all thought I was out of the game...but I'm holding all the cards now..."_

I pointed the weapon at the man kneeling before me while panting heavily. I saw the lens of his wire camera adjust and I made sure to be in the frame.

"I'll..." I gritted my teeth as I spoke the message to my father. "...get everything back!!!" I brought my fist hard against the man's head, breaking his helmet apart before silencing him with three shots to the head. I would've shot more if I didn't run out of bullets. Breathing heavily, I tossed the weapon to the floor, the noise echoing through the now quiet hallway.

I heard several footsteps behind me. I turned to see Dr. Larne along with a few horrified scientists. Larne however, wasn't as appalled about the bloody scene as the others were. There was clearly another reason for his distress.

"Kazuya..." he swallowed, his voice hoarse. "They took it..."

"Took what?!"

"The research data," he revealed.

"Be specific, damn it!! Which data?!" I yelled.

"We're still trying to find out about the other missing files but what really got our attention was...the data on the Devil gene."

"WHAT?! They stole it?! Don't you people have back up disks?!"

"They stole those too and they fired at all our computers. It's impossible to retrieve the records."

"SHIT!!!" I kicked wildly at the bodies at my feet, venting all my anger on them. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!!!"

Only when I kicked another body through the glass was I able to get back to my senses. I dragged my palm hard against my sweat covered face, leaning my back on the metal wall. GOD DAMN YOU, FATHER!!!

"Secure the whole building," I rasped. "This won't be the last time they'll come to attack. Heighten security and salvage whatever you can. Search for the missing data. They could've left some of them."

"Yes sir!"

**A/N:** Dr. Larne & Jamerson are characters created by me and are not official NAMCO characters. Also, it is true that the Mishima Zaibatsu invaded G Corp on the 25th of December and stole some research data though we still don't know exactly what data those were. I assume it is of the Devil gene data (and perhaps the angel gene or angel-devil hybrid?)

**Epilogue**


	18. Epilogue

"As Evil Lay in the Arms of Purity" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Kazuya Mishima's point of view. It is also a sort of version 2 of my first fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil". Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Epilogue:**

"Mr. Heihachi, what made you organize the fourth Iron Fist Tournament?"

"I had long since planned to make this an annual event, but I guess sometimes you get bored."

"And your grandson? There were rumors that he hasn't showed up since the last tournament."

"He's still alive, if that's what you're asking. He's over eighteen so he can go wherever he likes. I'm pretty sure he'll be returning for this year's tournament."

"How many competitors would you be expecting? Are you still sending out invitations?"

"Oh, I have but anyone who has the guts can enter. I'm not really expecting too many players but there will be some surprise guests, I'm sure."

CLICK!

I brought my arm down and tossed the remote control aside. I scowled. Annual event indeed! He's just using this tournament to bait me! If he thinks I'm going to fall for it...

Jin. Jin Kazama's going to enter the tournament.

Hitting two birds with one stone...a chance to finally eliminate Heihachi and get my other half. I swiveled my eyes to Jun's direction.

How lovely she is in her sleep, with her rich, dark hair billowing around her petite shoulders, a slight smile on her sealed cherry lips and the pearlescent luster of her soft skin.

I enclosed my arms around the cylinder and pressed my cheek against the cold glass. Ever since our births, an invisible wall has been built before us: a wall that separates good from evil, angel from devil. Forbidden as it is, we broke through that wall and succumbed to the unstoppable passion of a feeling we have come to know as love. Now, another barrier lay before us. Circumstances have made this physical barrier harder to break than the wall of divine ethics we've been forced to live upon.

Fate and Destiny brought Jun and I together for a reason. It is they that created the events that lead to the conception of our son, Jin. How cynical of them to allow us to taste the forbidden and never give us a second chance! But that won't be necessary. Jun and I have cheated death...cheated Fate...more than once. We will do it again.

After twenty one long years, I will enter the Iron Fist Tournament...

**THE END**

**A/N:** Yeah, the end! I won't be putting up what happened in Tekken 4. Basically, Kazuya had waited for Jin but he didn't show up 'coz Heihachi tranquilized him and had him tied up in Honmaru. Then, Kazuya and Heihachi got to Honmaru but (as Dr. Larne predicted) Kazuya was overtaken by Devil (since he's close to his other half) but when Devil tried to pull the power from Jin, his Devil Tattoo disappears and some new tattoos appear (I believe from Jin's Angel gene) and then Kazuya takes over again but gets knocked out by Jin stuff like that. You want the continuation? Read "Obsession, Possession", the sequel as told by Jin Kazama (not quite related to tekken 5). I really hope you enjoyed this, okay? kazxjun.tk jun/kazuya site ; kazxjunfanlist.tk jun/kazuya official fanlist


End file.
